Daddy's Little Girl
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: She had always been daddy's little girl, since the day she was born she had her father wrapped around her finger. Any problems she had, he solved. She was his angel and he was her hero. The only problem; he was afraid to let her live her own life.
1. What Daddy Says Doesn't Always Go

She had always been daddy's little girl, since the day she was born she had her father wrapped around her finger. Anything she wanted, she got. Any problems she had, he solved. She was his angel and he was her hero. The only problem; he was afraid to let her live her own life.

Nineteen year old Alexa Levesque walked down the halls of The Civic Center in Des Moines Iowa. She was a very pretty young lady standing at about 5' 6" with dirty blonde locks that fell a bit below her shoulder blades, she was tan and thin, having enough meat on her bones to look healthy.

"Daddy," Alexa smiled as she saw her dad standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hey babygirl," he said as he walked towards his daughter and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you, never leave me that long again."

Alexa smiled at her father, she was only gone three weeks and he was acting as if it were three years. "I wasn't gone that long," she laughed. Alexa had gone to visit her mother in New Jersey for a few weeks.

When Alexa was three years old her mom left her and her dad, she gave no explanation, no note, she just up and left. Although Alexa never understood what made her leave she never resented her mother for it because it was her leaving that made her bond with her father that much stronger. But for him, having a baby at the age of seventeen and then being left to raise that baby alone by the age of twenty was hard for him. Every time he looked at Alexa he got his motivation for just about anything, whether it was getting a job, not staying out party too late, or even making sure he dated the right girl. He wanted to give his daughter everything, and he did whatever possible to make that happen.

"Hey Alexa, glad you're back. Paul here would not stop saying how much he missed you," Stephanie McMahon smiled as she walked up to her step-daughter and husband.

Alexa smiled, "I'm glad to be back."

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite girl in the world," Alexa heard from behind her dad.

"Randy!" Alexa screamed as she ran and gave him a hug. Alexa and Randy had been best friends for years. Even though he was ten years older than her they had still grown up together. Alexa's dad loved that she and Randy were so close, hell, he'd even tried to get them together a few times. Randy was all for it but Alexa just kept saying she was fine with things the way they were and she didn't wanna mess up the perfect friendship they had.

"I'm so glad you're back," Randy said as he hugged her and placed her back down on the ground.

"Well damn, with all that I'd have to think she missed Randy more than me," Paul laughed.

"No way," Alexa smiled. "You'll always be my favorite man in my life."

Paul smiled at Alexa and was about to say something before the man approaching them caught his eye, Alexa saw her father change of attitude in his facial expression and turned to see who he was looking at, when she did it took everything in her not to pounce on the man right then and there. The man was amazing, he was tall, Alexa was going to guess he was 6' 5", tan, and thin blonde hair probably a little shorter than hers pulled back into a low pony tail. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, leaving the top two buttons un-buttoned.

"Hello," he said, his Scottish accent now visible.

"What do you want Drew?" Paul said hatefully.

"Well, I noticed this beautiful young lady over here and I knew she couldn't possibly be with one of you two losers," he said referring to Paul and Randy. "So I wanted to introduce myself and maybe get a name."

Alexa smiled and blushed and was about to say something before her father spoke for her.

"She's my daughter Drew," he said as he stood in front of Alexa. "And if you like your job I expect you to stay away from her."

Drew smiled and winked at Alexa before walking off, not saying another word.

"Why do you always do that?" Alexa asked her dad. She was aggravated, he always got in her business when it came to men.

"Alexa, he's bad news," Paul said.

"Any guy that approaches me is bad news to you," Alexa said.

Paul sighed, "Just trust me on this one."

Alexa sighed in frustration before walking off down the hall. She had made it all the way to catering and thankfully neither her dad nor Randy had followed her there. Alexa grabbed a bottle of water and took a seat at a near by table. She took out her cell phone and slid it open, answering the few text messages she had gotten.

"Can I get that name now that your alone?" Alexa heard that familiar voice say from behind her. Drew came over and took a seat next to Alexa. "I'll start first, my name is Drew, Drew Galloway, but on TV it's Drew McIntyre."

Alexa smiled, "My name's Alexa, Alexa Levesque, also known as off limits to you."

Drew laughed at her last comment, "So you're beautiful and funny. Can I see you're phone for a second?" he asked, getting a confused look from Alexa. "I won't go through it or anything," he smiled.

Alexa reluctantly slid her cell phone to him, she watch as he clicked a few buttons before sliding it shut and handing it back to her.

"Now you can talk to me whenever you want," Drew smiled. "I should really get going now, you know, since you're "The Game's Daughter" and you're off limits."

Alexa smiled, "Do you prefer texts or calls?"

"From you?" he smiled. "Either, as long as I'm talking to you I'll be content."

Alexa smiled, man did this man have a way with words, "I'll text you then."

Drew smiled and turned to walk away and Alexa picked up her phone and went back to texting.

Just was Drew was about to open the door to exit catering he felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and looked at it seeing he had a text from a number he'd never seen before. He opened it and read, _**'Meet me at the hotel pool at midnight =].' **_Drew glanced back at Alexa and saw her smile and wave at him, seeing her smile made his heart skip a beat. He smiled and waved back at her before exiting catering, before he could reply to her text message he saw Randy Orton walking towards him.

Drew sighed, "I know Orton, she's off limits blah blah blah."

"Yeah you better know that, stay the hell away from her."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that she couldn't make her own decisions Randy," Drew smirked. "Here's some advice to you, if you wanna be with her so bad then stop playing the big brother role and step your game up. Although, now that I'm in the picture you may have to step your game up a lot."

"You're not in the picture Drew, Alexa wouldn't date someone like you."

"Oh because you're so much better Randy," Drew laughed. "You saw the way she was looking at me, if you and her dad weren't standing there she would have been all over me the moment I stepped into her view," Drew smiled at how mad Randy was getting with every single comment he made. "May the better man win Randy," he said before walking off. As he was walking he pulled out his cell phone, _**'Midnight. By the pool. Sounds perfect, see you there gorgeous.' **_

Randy walked into catering after calming himself down from the talk with Drew. "Alexa can I talk to you?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Sure," she smiled. Just as Randy sat down Alexa read the text from Drew and smiled.

"Whoa, why are you so happy?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alexa lied. "I just love it here. I love the environment, it's…home," she half-lied. She did love being on the road, at the shows, with all the wrestlers, they were her family. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What do you think of Drew?"

Alexa fought back a smile at the sound of his name, "What do you mean? There's not much I can think of him, I've been banned from him."

Randy sighed in relief, "Good, I thought you liked him?"

"Liked him? I just met him," Alexa said. Truth was, she did like him a lot, she had never liked someone as quickly as she liked Drew.

Later that night, Alexa sat in her hotel room. She roomed alone because rooming with Randy was weird and she didn't want to be around her father and Stephanie when they decided to do 'it'.

Alexa heard her phone vibrate on the table and walked over to get it, she slid it open, _**'we still on for tonight?'.**_

Alexa smiled as she replied back, _**'yup. See you in fifteen.'**_

Alexa got up and walked over to her suitcase, she dug through her clothes before finding her light pink string bikini. She quickly changed into it before through some shorts on over the bottoms. Alexa slipped on her flip flops, grabbed her cell and room key and exited her room. Alexa cautiously looked around, making sure no one saw her leaving. As Alexa entered the pool area she saw that Drew wasn't there yet. Alexa set her stuff down at a near by table before sliding her shorts off. Alexa grabbed her phone at sat at the edge of the pool, putting her feet in the water. She sat there for a good ten minutes, staring at the water, lost in her own little world until she heard her cell phone go off.

'_**You're absolutely breath-taking,' **_she read with a smile before looking over her shoulder.

"How long have you been here?" she asked as he took a seat next to her.

"About five minutes or so, you looked like you were thinking about something so I just let you think," he smiled.

"I wasn't," she smiled. "I was just…I don't know," she laughed.

The two were silent for awhile before Alexa spoke up, "So why does my dad hate you?"

"Well, I'm known as 'The Chosen One'. Vince hand picked me to pick this company up and put some life back into it, well the SmackDown part of it anyway. I was just on RAW for a promo tonight. Anyways, your dad thinks that I don't deserve everything Vince gives me, such as title shots, making matches, canceling matches, making my own schedule, stuff like that. Then if all that wasn't bad enough I got suspended for anger problems which made matters worse."

Alexa laughed, "I don't understand how my dad could hate you after the way he used to be."

"You're his daughter, he'd hate me no matter who I was," he said.

Alexa nodded, "You're right about that. The only man exempt from that would be Randy and I can't figure out why. I mean, he's great and I love him, in a friend sorta way but he's not a very good candidate for a relationship."

Drew smiled, "But he's your dads friend and he's also been around you since you were little so Paul knows he won't hurt you."

Alexa smiled, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I've known you for less than seven hours but yet I feel like I've known you forever."

Drew smiled, "I guess it's just me and my skills."

"Yeah, I guess," Alexa smiled.

The silence took over the two of them again, this time it was Drew who broke it.

"Since we just met and all, would I be over-stepping my boundaries if I kissed you?"

Alexa looked over at him, smiled, and shook her head no, "I want you to."

Drew slowly moved in to kiss Alexa, the moment their lips touched Alexa knew that she wanted to keep seeing Drew, her dreams for that were shattered when she heard her name being call.

"Alexa Marie Levesque I can not believe you," she heard her fathers voice boom.

Alexa quickly stood up, "Why not dad? Because I'm doing what I want for once? Because I didn't listen to you?"

"I don't want you around him, let's go," her father said sternly.

"And I'm 19 years old and I don't need to listen to what you say anymore."

"If you want to saty traveling with the WWE you will, because I promise you that if you don't listen to me I will have you on a plane back to your mothers in no time."

Alexa sighed, she couldn't win, she turned to Drew, he gave her a reassuring smile before she gathered her stuff and exited the pool area with her father.

Back in Alexa's room, her father had just finished yelling at her about disobeying him and it was now 3 a.m. and he had finally went back to his room. Alexa stood up from the bed and searched for her phone, when she found it she saw she had one text message.

'_**I miss you,' **_Alexa sighed to herself. Obeying her father was going to be very hard this time around. Alexa decided to leave the text message un- answered for now. She climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Alexa was sitting in the airport waiting for the flight to board. Her dad and Randy were sitting next to her talking. Alexa didn't hear anything the two were saying, she was too busy texting Drew on her phone.

'_**I had fun last night,' **_from Drew.

'_**I know, it sucks that I won't get to see you again,' **_Alexa typed while she smiled.

'_**Look up,' **_Alexa read before looking up. As she looked forward she saw Drew sitting a few rows down, waiting for a different flight to board. _**'Meet me near the bathrooms?' **_

"I have to use the restroom before we board the plane," Alexa said as she excused herself and made her way to the restrooms where she found Drew standing and waiting for her.

Drew took Alexa's hand and guided her into a small café that was in the airport, the two sat down at a small table in the corner. Alexa put her hood up, this place was filled with wrestlers and she didn't need one of them seeing her and reporting back to her dad.

"So where are you guys headed?"

"Back to Connecticuit until Thursday," Alexa smiled. "I can't wait to be at my own apartment."

The two were silent for awhile until Alexa spoke up, "When will I see you again?"

Drew sighed, "I don't know. We're headed to North Carolina for the SmackDown taping tonight and then I have a signing in Virginia on Wednesday, then I'll probably be home for Thursday and Friday until I'm back on the road for the Japan tour."

"You're going to Japan too?" Alexa said excitedly.

"Yeah, why? Are you?"

"Yeah," Alexa smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Japan," Drew said before standing from the table. He walked over to the side Alexa was sitting at and leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before exiting the café.


	2. Just As Much

**Thank you to, **_**justkimmy**_**, **_**matthotty101**_**, **_**xMyHeartShine**_**, and **_**Sonib89**_** for reviewing the first chapter, my reviewers are the reasons I keep on writing.**

It was now Wednesday and Alexa was enjoying her time at home, she was sitting on her couch wearing a pair of gray sweats and a fitted white tee that showed off some of her flat, tanned stomach. She had been doing nothing but watching Maury and Jerry Springer all morning. Alexa's TV watching was interrupted by a knock at her door. It wouldn't be Randy because he was in St. Louis and it definitely wouldn't be her dad because he and Steph never left the house while they were home. Alexa made her way to the door and opened, surprised at the person she saw standing behind it.

"I thought you had a signing in Virginia," Alexa said.

"It was cancelled, aren't you happy to see me?" Drew smiled, he look absolutely amazing in his dark blue jeans and plain black t-shirt.

Alexa smiled, "I am, come in."

Drew smiled and looked Alexa up and down before walking into her house. When Alexa turned to face him after shutting the door he immediately had her pressed up against the door, placing hungry kisses down her neck.

"I missed you," Drew said.

Alexa smiled she didn't want to stop Drew but she's only known him a week she didn't want to move this fast so she gently moved away.

"I missed you too," Alexa smiled. "But we've only known each other a week, I don't think we should be moving this so fast."

Drew smiled; he loved how much she respected herself, "That's fine, we can just hang. I have nothing to do for a few days."

"I leave tomorrow morning though," Alexa answered.

"Then we have all of tonight, I looked at the upcoming schedules and once we get into Japan we won't get to see each other."

Just as Alexa was about to answer him there was a knock at her front door, Alexa got up and looked through her peephole and saw her father and Randy stand in the hallway.

"Shit," Alexa whispered as she walked over to Drew. "You have to hide," she said as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom. "Stay in here while I get rid of my dad."

Drew smiled, "Will you be joining me in here when you're done?"

Alexa smiled, "If you're good, then maybe." Alexa winked at Drew before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way to her front door and opened it.

"What took you so long?" Randy said as he entered Alexa's house and just plopped on her couch.

"I was in my room putting some stuff away," she answered quickly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Randy flew here today so that he could leave with us when we go to Japan and he needs a place to stay so I told him he could stay with you."

Alexa sighed, she hated when her dad did this kind of stuff without asking her first.

"Don't worry, I'm going out to the bar with your dad and a few other people tonight so you can still have your alone time," Randy said.

"Yeah, it's fine," she answered. "I'm going out with a few friends in a little bit too. So, is that all you guys came over for? Because I really have to get ready."

Paul and Randy stood up and said their goodbyes before making their way out the door. Alexa locked the door after they left and waited a few minutes before walking to her bedroom, "They're gone, and we can't stay here tonight."

"Why not?"

"My dad invited Randy to stay here for the night so he can get up and travel to Japan with us," Alexa said.

Drew sighed, "So what are we going to do?"

"We can go out somewhere, or go to wherever you're staying," Alexa suggested.

Drew thought for a few seconds before smiling to himself, "Get dressed."

"Where are we going? What should I wear?"

"You'll see," Drew smiled. "It's nothing special, so wear whatever you feel comfortable in." After saying that Drew walked out of Alexa's room and waited in the living room.

Alexa walked into her closet and took out a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie with the word 'Abercrombie' written across her chest. Alexa brushed her hair and applied some light make-up before getting dressed; she put on some socks and her white sneakers. Alexa grabbed her cell phone and keys, throwing them in her purse. She put her purse on her shoulder and walked into the living room.

"I hope this is okay," Alexa said as she stood in front of him.

Drew smiled, "It's perfect." Drew was amazed, even in simple clothes she looked amazing, never in his life had he felt this way about any girl. "Let's get going."

Alexa and Drew made their way out of her apartment and got into his car, "Are you hungry now or could you wait a little while?"

"I can wait," Alexa answered.

"Good," Drew smiled. They drove a little farther before Drew pulled into the parking lot of the local movie theater.

"The movies," Alexa said. "I haven't been on a date to the movies since I was in high school."

Drew laughed, "Well I don't want to be bombarded by fans so the theatre is the best place to go."

Alexa laughed again as the two got out of the car and made their way into the movie theatre. The two enjoyed their movie together without absolutely no interruptions.

After the movie ended the two made their way to a small diner to have dinner, once they were seated and ordered their food the two of them started talking.

"So," Drew said. "I think we need to learn more about each other."

"We do," Alexa said. "Let's play twenty questions," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink, you will see that the more and more you hang out with me," Alexa answered. "My turn, how old are you?"

"25, how old are you?"

"19," Alexa answered.

"Really?"

"Yup," Alexa said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, but it does kind of explain your fathers protectiveness."

"Oh please, my dad will be like that when I'm 50 years old. It will never stop."

Drew laughed, "It's your turn."

"Um, where are you from?"

"Ayr, Scotland," Drew answered. "I know where you're from so my question for you is what's the deal with you and Randy?"

Alexa sighed, every guy she met asked her this question, "There really is no deal with Randy and I. He's my dad's best friend and the only guy my dad would ever want me dating. Randy thinks that just because he has my dad's blessing, that one day I'm going to fall in love with him and we're going to get married and live happily ever after. I don't see Randy as anything more than my best friend."

"So how does he feel whenever you meet someone?"

"He feels the same way as my dad, together they do everything they can to make sure I don't pursue a relationship with anyone."

Drew shook his head, "So I have my work cut out for me with you, don't I?"

Alexa laughed, "If you want this to go any further, yes. You're going to have more issues than any other guy I've brought home because my dad already hates you."

"I want this to go further," Drew said as the food arrived. "Do you?"

Alexa smiled, "I might."

Drew smiled back at Alexa and the two continued their small talk while they ate dinner. When the two finished they left the diner and headed back to Alexa's house. As they pulled up they saw Randy's rental car in the driveway.

"I guess I'll be heading to my hotel room," Drew said.

Alexa sighed, "I'm sorry; I told you this was going to be a challenge."

"No worries," Drew said. "It's all going to be worth it."

Alexa smiled and Drew leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll text you," she said before she opened the car door.

"I'll be waiting for it," Drew smiled.

Alexa got out of the car and made her way into the house as Drew left.

When Alexa walked in the door she saw Randy sitting on the couch watching TV, he looked over at Alexa and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," Alexa said. "I thought you were going to be out with my till later," Alexa said.

"Change of plans, he's staying home with the girls tonight. I'm tired anyway so I'm gonna head to bed early tonight," he answered.

"Oh," Alexa replied. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Alexa made her way to her room; she took off her hoodie and jeans, before slipping on a pair of black sweats. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and then plopped down on her bed. She slid open her phone and saw she already had a text message.

'**I just pulled out of your driveway and I already miss you.'**

Alexa smiled at Drew's text as she replied, **'I know how you feel, I miss you too. I wish it was you staying here tonight instead of Randy.'**

Alexa waited a few seconds before reading Drew's next text, **'So do I. It's crazy how strong my feelings for you are even though we just met.'**

Alexa replied, **'I know, I don't think I've ever fell this hard this fast.'**

'**Sneak out tonight and stay at my hotel with me,' **Drew replied.

'**I wish, Randy will tell my dad and then the two will be blowing up my phone all night. But don't you worry, once we get to Japan we'll be spending a lot of time together.'**

'**Oh really? How so?' **Drew asked.

'**My dad thinks I'm staying with Melina and Melina already agreed to cover for me. So I don't have to go to all my dad's appearances' **Alexa replied with a smile.

"Alexa," Randy said before Alexa could read Drew's next text message.

"What?" Alexa answered without getting up from her bed.

"Your dad just called, he wants you to come over for family dinner tonight," he said as he poked his head in her door.

"Yeah," Alexa answered. "You're driving though," she smiled.

Randy laughed, "That's fine," he answered as he took a seat on her bed.

"What time does he want us there by?"

"Like six," Randy answered as he looked around Alexa's room. Everything was pink, from the walls, to the curtains, and the bed sheets, "Could this room be anymore pink?"

"You know how I feel about the color pink," Alexa answered. "And don't you even start picking on me," Alexa said as she pointed her finger at Randy. "Or I'll make your cheek pinker than my room."

Randy laughed, "Really now?" Randy moved closer to Alexa, "You can't do anything if I do this," Randy said as he began tickling Alexa.

Alexa laughed uncontrollably, "Okay…Randy…Stop…I'm sorry," she said in between laughs.

"Tell me I'm the best," Randy said as he continued to tickle her.

"Randy you're the best," Alexa said. Randy stopped tickling her; it wasn't until then that the two realized how close they were. Randy took this as his opportunity and leaned down and kissed Alexa, normally Alexa would have stopped the kiss but it felt different this time. Alexa and Randy continued to kiss as Randy slowly moved on top of Alexa, who was now laying on her back. Randy began running his hands up Alexa's shirt but was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. Randy groaned as he climbed off of Alexa and answered his phone.

Alexa slid her phone open, **'Good, because you're the only person I want to spend time with.'**

Alexa sighed and slid her phone closed as Randy looked over at her, "Your dad said come over now, your sisters are asking for you."

Alexa shook her head and got up and grabbed her jeans, making her way to her bathroom. Alexa slid on her jeans before looking at herself in the mirror, _'What is your problem?'_ she asked herself. She knew she liked Drew, she liked him a lot but those few seconds her and Randy just had blew her mind. She had never felt that way about Randy, ever. Alexa shook off her thoughts before exiting the bathroom, Randy was no longer in her room. Alexa slipped on her flip flops and hoodie and grabbed her purse and phone before walking out into the living room.

"Ready?" Randy smiled.

"Yeah," Alexa answered. The two made her their way to Randy's rental and got inside before pulling off in the direction of her dad's house.

"Look," Randy said. "About that what happened…"

"It's fine really," Alexa said. "I'd rather not talk about it, or mention anything to my dad about it," Alexa answered as she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She took it out and slid it open, **'Done talking to me already?'**

Alexa smiled,** 'No, had to get ready for family dinner at my dad's.'**

'**That should be fun,' **Drew replied.

'**Not really, it's always the same thing. Him being nosey, I only go to the dinners to see my sisters.'**

'**Ah, well text me if you get bored or when you get home. Whichever one comes first.'**

Alexa replied, **'Okay, I'll talk to you later.'**

Alexa and Randy arrived at her dad's house. The family dinner went on without any arguments; her dad didn't ask fifty million questions about her life, or try to force her and Randy together. Alexa played with her sisters before giving them their baths and putting them to bed. After they were asleep Alexa went downstairs and sat in the living room with her dad, Stephanie, and Randy. The four of them talked about their plans for the week, and while they were in Japan. By the time Alexa got home in was a little after midnight. Her and Randy said goodnight to each other before making their way to their rooms. Alexa took a quick shower and put on her pajamas before crawling into bed after grabbing her phone. She looked at the time, it was almost one. She contemplated about texting Drew before deciding that even if he was sleeping he'd get her text when he woke up in the morning.

'**I miss you so much, I've never felt this way about any other man. I can't wait till we get to Japan so I can spend almost every day with you.'**

Over in Drew's hotel room, Drew was woken by the sound of his phone vibrating on the night table. He sat up and read the text message before sighing and leaning his head back against the headboard before looking at the naked blonde laying next to him. He didn't understand why he went out and brought some girl back to his hotel room when it was so obvious Alexa wanted him just as much as he wanted her.


	3. Marriage

**Special thanks to,**

**Sonib89**

**Pinayprincesa**

**Nychick4**

**xMyHeartShine**

**matthotty101**

**justkimmy**

**The reviews are what keep me writing, thank you so much. XOXO.**

The rest of the week went by pretty fast for Alexa; she had spent most of the time with her dad, sisters, and Randy. Drew hadn't talked to her since the night they went out. She had sent him that text before bed one night and never heard from him after that. She had tried sending him a few texts but got no response so she just gave up. Maybe her dad was right about him, maybe he was just an asshole.

It was now nine o' clock in the morning on Saturday and Alexa was getting ready to get out of bed and start packing and getting dressed. Her, her dad, and Randy had a flight to Japan at one and Alexa hadn't even began packing her bags. Alexa slowly rolled out of bed; she walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen where Randy was cooking.

"About time you woke up," Randy said as he heard Alexa walk into the kitchen. Randy finished scrambling eggs before putting them on a plate along with two pancakes and some bacon. He put the plate down on the table across from another plate with the same food on but those eggs were over easy. "I made you scrambled eggs, just like you like them."

Alexa smiled as she took a seat the table. "Thank you," she said as Randy took a seat across from her.

"No problem," he said. "So are you ready for Japan?"

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "Last time my dad went I was in school and I could go," she answered as she began eating her eggs.

"Any plans while you're over there? Me and your dad are busy almost every day."

"Um, I'm not sure," Alexa said. She was supposed to be spending most of her time with Drew since Melina had agreed to cover for her but since Drew wasn't answering her text messages. "I know me, you, and dad have that one day of sightseeing together. We still on for that?"

"Your dad got booked for that day, but I'm still available if you wanna go with me," he offered.

Alexa smiled, "I would love to."

Alexa and Randy finished breakfast before heading back to their rooms to pack and get ready. Randy had finished packing and showering and Alexa was almost finished when her dad arrived at the apartment.

"You guys ready to go?" Paul said as he opened the apartment door.

Randy was walking down the hall with his bags in his hand, "I'm finished, and Alexa should be done in a couple minutes too." Randy set his bags down by the door.

Alexa packed herself a few more outfits and some shoes before walking around her room, making sure she had everything before checking to make sure everything was off and all her windows were locked.

"Randy!" Alexa called. A few seconds later Randy walked into Alexa's room. "Can you grab this bag for me?" Alexa asked, referring to the larger bag out of the three that she had. Randy smiled as he grabbed the bag for her before walking out of the room.

Alexa grabbed her carryon bag, her purse, and her other small rolling suitcase before walking out of her room, she said hello to her dad before setting her bags down. She checked the rest of her house, making sure nothing was plugged in, no lights were on and all the windows were shut and locked.

"Okay, we're good," Alexa said before grabbing her house keys. Her dad and Randy picked up the heavier bags and Alexa picked up the three she had in the first place. The three made their way out to the car, they put their bags in the trunk before getting in and heading off to the airport.

Once they arrived they checked their bags in, went through security, and sat down near their gate, waiting to board the plane. Randy and Paul were going over their scripts while Alexa sat back in her seat and listen to her iPod. She was dress in a pink velour outfit with a white tank top underneath and a pair of white flip flops.

Alexa clicked through songs on her iPod until she found a song she felt like listening to, as she looked up from her iPod a familiar face a few rows across from her caught her eye. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, he was doing something on his phone and it wasn't until he was done that he looked up and locked eyes with Alexa. He gave Alexa a smiled smile and Alexa shook her head and looked back down at her iPod.

She felt Randy tap her on the shoulder, signaling it was time to board. Alexa put her iPod into her purse and grabbed it along with her carry-on and boarded the plane. Randy's seat was next to the window and Paul's was right next to him. Alexa's seat was across the walk way and a few rows up from her dad and Randy. As soon and the three got situated Randy and Paul went back to their scripts. Alexa took out a magazine and started reading it, until someone sat down next to him.

"Hi," the man said as he took a seat.

Alexa looked next to her and sighed, "This is going to be a long plane ride." Eight hours next to Drew McIntyre sounded nice to Alexa a few days ago but now she desperately wanted to switch with someone.

"Please don't switch seats," Drew said. "Just hear me out."

Before Alexa could say anything the pilot announced that they were taking off. Alexa buckled her seat belt and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was terrified of taking off, she could handle the actual plane ride just fine but the takeoff and landing parts freaked her out. Drew watched Alexa and placed his hand on hers and rubbed it. Drew's touch sent chills up Alexa's spine, almost making her forget about him ignoring her the past few days but as soon as the plane was in the air and Alexa pulled her hand away, she remembered why she was so mad at him.

Alexa looked over at Drew, "You wanted me to hear you out, go ahead."

Drew took a deep breath, "Okay," Drew hesitated a few minutes before he said; "I'm married."

"You're what?" Alexa said. "No wonder my dad wanted me to stay away from you. I don't know what kind of girl you think I am but I'm not going to help you cheat on your wife."

"It's not like that," Drew said. "Her and I are getting a divorce, but she's the reason I started ignoring you. I went out the night after I dropped you off and met up with her and ended up having sex with her."

Alexa shook her head as she picked up her bags and undid her seatbelt, and without saying a word she got up and went to an open seat a few rows back.

Drew let out a frustrated sigh before sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes, Alexa was right…this was going to be a long flight.

Several tiring hours later the plane arrived at the airport, since the plane was all WWE members instead of getting off the plane and going into the airport, everyone got off and boarded a bus that was waiting for them. They waited until all their luggage was loaded onto the bus before the bus made its way to the hotel.

Alexa took out her phone to see if she got any text messages and saw that she had two.

One was from Randy, asking her if she was okay and she told him yes.

The other was from Drew, **'Please forgive me.'**

Alexa sighed and texted him back, **'What do you want** **me to say Drew? I fell hard for you, I could deal with you being in the middle of a divorce but the fact that you slept with her just shows that there's still something between you two.'**

A few seconds later Alexa read, **'No, her and I have nothing. Sleeping with her was a mistake, I fell just as hard as you did, I don't want her.'**

Alexa sighed; she didn't know what to say to him so she just slid her phone shut. A few minutes later it went off again, Alexa slid it open again and read, **'You don't have to respond to this text, just meet me by the pool at 1 in the morning. If you don't show then I guess we both need to move on.'**

Alexa slid her phone shut and placed it back in her purse before closing her eyes. Alexa drifted off to sleep and before she knew she was woken up when the bus pulled up at the hotel.

"Come on Lex," John Cena said. "You know your dad and Randy will have a heart attack if they don't see you get off the bus."

Alexa smiled, "Thanks John," Alexa grabbed her bags and took John's hand and stood up. The two walked off the bus and sure enough Randy and Paul were waiting for her.

"Did you enjoy the plane and bus rides?" Paul asked.

"They were fine, I'm ready to get to my room and sleep," Alexa answered. It was already midnight in Japan and Alexa was exhausted. Randy, John, Alexa, and Paul made their way into the hotel and checked in before making their way to their own rooms.

"You're going up and going to sleep right?" Paul asked his daughter.

"Yes dad," she answered, the annoyance in her voice was obvious.

"Just want to make sure, if you feel like going anywhere call me or Randy.

Alexa nodded in agreement before getting off the elevator which had just stopped on her floor. Alexa made her way to her hotel room, when she walked in her bags were already there. She grabbed her phone out of her purse before putting her purse and carry-on bag down on the table. Alexa plopped on her bed and slid open her phone. **'You don't have to respond to this text, just meet me by the pool at 1 in the morning. If you don't show then I guess we both need to move on.' **Alexa re-read that text message about four times before looking at the time; it was already quarter till one. Alexa rolled off of her bed and slipped on her flip flops, she dug through her bag for a hoodie. She found her white one that had her name on it, she slipped it on before grabbing her phone and room key and making her way out of the room.

Alexa headed in the direction of the pool, she really hoped she was making the right choice by meeting him there. When Alexa arrived at the pool area, she stood at the entrance just looking at Drew; he was sitting on the edge of one of the lounge chair with his head in his hands. Alexa made her way over and sat down next to him, Drew lifted his head when he heard her walk by him.

Drew smiled, "I'm so glad you came." Drew reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Alexa's ear.

"I came here to tell you something," Alexa sighed. "That night, before I went to my dad's house for dinner, Randy and I were talking and he kissed me, and I kissed him back," Drew was about to speak after she said that but Alexa put her hand up. "I spent the rest of that night, and the next night feeling guilty and ashamed of myself because I had just told you there was nothing between Randy and I, but as soon as you told me you have a wife I wasn't so sure I should feel guilty about what happened. It was just a kiss; you had sex…with your wife."

"She's going to be my ex-wife within the next month," Drew said. "But I guess you and Randy started something so it's too late."

Alexa shook her head, "There's still nothing between Randy and I. I don't want to be with him."

Drew let out a sigh of relief, "What about me?"

"I don't know Drew; this whole issue has made me lose trust in you. I had this whole week planned for you and I to spend every day and night together, I worked so hard to make it that way just to find out that you have a wife and you stopped talking to me because you were having sex with her," Alexa finished, tears stinging her eyes.

Drew didn't know what to say, he had no reason for doing what he did other than the fact that he was an asshole. Drew reached over and pulled Alexa into a hug, "Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

Alexa was quiet, "Answer all of my following questions, truthfully." Alexa pulled away from the hug and looked at Drew as he nodded. "How long have you and her been married?"

"Eight months," Drew answered. "Our relationship was horrible."

"Then why marry her?" Alexa asked.

"She told me she was pregnant," Drew answered, truthfully. "I didn't want to be with her but I wanted to do right by my child."

Alexa sighed, "So you two have a child?"

"No," Drew said. "I went four months thinking I was having a child and then I realized she wasn't getting any bigger so I confronted her about it and she told me she lied."

"So why did you wait four more months to try and divorce her?" Alexa asked.

"I left her, she went out one day and I was gone before she got home," Drew answered. "She would text and call me apologizing and asking me to take her back but I wouldn't. I went the next three or four months going around sleeping with random girls, some nights I'd hook up with her, other nights it'd be a girl from a bar or club. Then I met you, I had every intention to just sleep with you like I did every other girl but after talking to you in the cafeteria, after you smiled, everything changed. I knew right then and there it was time to end things with my wife. I met up with her to talk about it and then we just ended up having sex."

"What are your feelings for her right now?"

"Nothing, I have no feelings for her," Drew answered. "It's just you. I want nothing to do with any other women. I don't know what you did but you have me hooked, and it's been less than a month."

Alexa was quiet, taking in everything Drew just told her.

"Everything is up to you now. We can continue what we were doing or both of us can just move on."

"If you promise you and her are done then I want us to continue what we were doing, but next time anything like this happens, we're done," Alexa answered.

Drew smiled, "I promise her and I are done. I'll even show you the signed divorce papers."

Alexa smiled, "You can show me tomorrow, I'm tired and I should really be heading to bed."

Drew and Alexa both stood up, "Do you wanna come to my room? I promise I'll have you awake early enough to get to your room so no one notices."

Alexa thought about it for a few second, "Sure, but if I get caught I will punish you."

Drew smiled, "Being punished by you could be fun."

The two made their way to Drew's room, the whole walk there Alexa had butterflies in her stomach. She had never slept in the same bed as a man before, not even Randy. She wasn't a virgin or anything, she'd only had sex with one guy before in her life but they never spent the night together.

The two entered the room and Drew turned the lights on. "Do you want a t-shirt or something to wear?"

"Yeah," Alexa answered. "That'd be fine."

Drew dug through his clothes before pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, he handed them to Alexa and she made her way into the bathroom to change. Drew changed into a pair of gray sweatpants; he left his shirt off as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes until he heard the bathroom door open. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Alexa, seeing her in his clothes made it even harder for him to control himself; he knew he would definitely need a cold shower in the morning.

Alexa walked over to the bed, seeing Drew without a shirt on made her butterflies go even crazier. This man was amazing; every part of him was perfect. Alexa climbed into bed next to Drew, turning the light off before cuddling next to him, laying her head on his chest.

**A/N: Sorry for any messed up time frames, I am completely terrible with time. Read&Review.**


	4. I Do

The next morning Alexa began to slowly wake up, the feeling of a man's arms wrapped around her made her smile…until she looked at the clock; it was ten in the morning.

"Damn it," Alexa said as she quickly got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. She quickly put her clothes on before rushing back out into the room.

Drew, who was now awake, rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's ten o' clock. My dad and Randy are probably looking for me and if I'm not in my room they're gonna flip out."

Drew stood up and walked over to Alexa and smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders to make her slow down. "Your dad and Randy aren't looking for you," Drew smiled.

Alexa looked at Drew like he was crazy, "You obviously don't know my dad."

"You're right, but I do know that both him and Randy had an autograph signing from eight until two today."

Alexa looked at Drew, "Did they really?"

"Yeah, the worst thing that could've happened was they went to your room to say bye and you didn't answer so they figured you were sleeping," Drew replied. "Check your phone to see if they said anything to you."

Alexa walked over to the table next to the bed and grabbed her phone, she slid it open and saw she had one missed text message. **'Hey baby girl, Randy and I stopped by your room to say bye but I guess you're still sleeping. We have a signing from eight to two and then immediately after that we have the RAW press conference. See you around five, I love you.' **Alexa slid her phone shut and smiled.

"If you knew that they had a signing why didn't you tell me that last night?" Alexa smiled.

"It kind of slipped my mind until this morning," Drew said.

Alexa smiled, "Well, I'm up now so what are we doing today?"

"Well I have to leave at one thirty to make it to the press conference," Drew said. "So, maybe we can just stay here," Drew said as he put his hands around Alexa's waist and pulled her to him.

"Stay here and do what?" Alexa smiled as she put her hands on his chest.

"This," Drew said before leaning down and kissing Alexa. Alexa ran her hands up and down Drew's and just as the two hit the bed there was a knock at the door. Drew groaned before slowly getting up and walking to the door. He opened the door and saw his wife standing there.

"Tiffany?" Alexa said, confused.

"Alexa," Tiffany said, just as confused. "Why are you in my husband's hotel room wearing his clothes?"

"She's your wife?" Alexa asked as she stood up and looked at Drew.

"Soon to be ex-wife," Drew said. "What are you doing here Tiffany?"

"I came to talk to you about the divorce," Tiffany said. "But now I see why you want it so bad," Tiffany said as she looked over at Alexa. "Does your dad and Randy know you're here?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I don't see why that's any concern to you."

Tiffany smiled, "Well how about this, if you don't leave _my _husband's hotel room right now, I will make sure your dad knows you've been seeing Drew…a married man."

"Tiffany, none of this is your concern," Drew said. "Stay out of Alexa's business and out of my life."

Alexa shook her head and slipped on her flip flops before gathering her belongings, "I'll be in my room." Alexa looked at Drew and shook her head before making her way out of the hotel room. When she arrived she threw her stuff on the bed before going into the bathroom. She turned the shower on before taking her clothes off, making a mental note to hide those clothes before her dad and Randy got back. Alexa took a quick shower, when she was finished she grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase, stuffing Drew's all the way down at the bottom. Alexa threw on a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, and a pink, black, and white plaid button up shirt. She grabbed her phone off the bed before plopping down on the couch.

Alexa slid her phone open, and opened the one text message she had received while she was in the shower, **'I'm sorry.' **Alexa rolled her eyes; Drew had been saying that a lot lately.

Alexa sighed and put her phone on the table, she slowly closed her eyes. Drew was married to Tiffany, so that must have meant that he was the 'boyfriend' she was always cheating on when Alexa, her, and Barbie used to go out. Barbie, also known as Kelly Kelly, was Alexa's best female friend in the business and Barbie, Alexa, and Tiffany used to be inseparable, until Tiffany got arrested for fighting in a club and had aggravated assault charges pressed against her. The minute Paul heard about this he made sure his daughter never went out with her again. That was about two years ago, and the only thing that made Tiffany and Alexa hate each other was the fact that Tiffany tried to use Alexa to get out of the charges, telling the judge that she was defending Alexa because the girl had gotten in her face.

Alexa shook off all her thoughts and soon drifted off to sleep, about four hours later she was woken by a loud knock on her door. Alexa got up and slowly made her way to the door and opened it.

"So now you open doors without looking through the peephole first? We could have been rapist or something," Paul said as he entered his daughter's hotel room.

"But you weren't so everything is cool," Alexa said before plopping back down on the couch.

"Were you sleeping?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I don't know why but I'm exhausted." Alexa knew exactly why she was exhausted; Drew. "Why are you guys here already? I thought the press conference wasn't over until five."

"We got out early," Paul said. Alexa lifted her feet so her dad could sit down, putting her feet back on him when she did.

Alexa yawned, "What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"We have a house show at eight, but nothing until then," Randy answered. "Tomorrow is ridiculous though. We have to be up at six to go to another city in Japan for three signings and another press conference before RAW on Monday."

"Oh, you guys are so on your own tomorrow," Alexa said. "I think I wanna do some sightseeing tomorrow."

"You better find someone to go with you," Paul said. "I don't need you wandering out there alone."

"Okay dad," Alexa answered as she rolled her eyes. "I didn't know that I was ten years old again."

Paul smiled, "I'm just looking out for you." Paul stood up, "I'm going to see if I can get some sleep before the show. I'll see the two of you later," Paul said. He kissed Alexa on the forehead and said goodbye to Randy before leaving the room.

"Are you going to leave me to go get some sleep too?" Alexa said as she grabbed her phone off the table and read, **'Can we please talk?'**

'**Eventually,' **she responded.

Randy laughed, "No, I wanna go do something though."

Alexa thought for a second before smiling, "Shopping!"

Randy laughed, "Sure, we got two, maybe three, hours to kill, I gotta be at the arena by six."

Alexa stood up and grabbed her purse, she tossed her phone and room key inside before slipping on her shoes. Her and Randy left the room, making their way down to the lobby. As they were leaving the hotel Drew was walking in. He looked up and saw Alexa and Randy walking together, Alexa saw him too and just continued to walk. It was long before she felt her phone vibrate in her purse.

Alexa took her phone out and read, **'Oh, I get it now. Eventually as in when you're done with Randy.'**

Alexa got into the cab with Randy before texting him back, **'No, eventually as is when Tiffany is out of your life.'**

Back at the hotel, Drew had just arrived back at his hotel room, he walked in and laid down on the bed before reading the text message Alexa has sent him.

'**She is out of my life,' **he responded back. It was the truth too, Drew was done with Tiffany, she just wasn't done with him. Drew wondered how Tiffany and Alexa knew each other, and made a mental note to ask her after their problems were sorted out. Right now he was more worried about this 'friendly' relationship that Randy and her hand, he knew there was something more going on. Drew sighed and shook of his thoughts before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

Later that evening, around six o' clock, Randy and Alexa had just arrived at the arena after two hours of shopping, chatting, and laughing together. Alexa was really starting to see a different side of Randy, he hasn't been acting like he was her brother, and Alexa was enjoying it.

"I have a meeting," Randy said. "I'll text you when I'm done."

"Okay," Alexa smiled as Randy kissed her cheek before walking away.

Alexa decided to go to catering to have a bite to eat since she hadn't eaten all day.

"Alexa!" she heard someone call from behind her.

Alexa turned around and saw Tiffany walking up to her, she rolled her eyes.

"I think we should talk," Tiffany said as she caught up to Alexa.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about Tiffany?"

Tiffany sighed, "We used to be best friends, I know you're dad banned you from talking to me but if you can sneak around with Drew then I'm sure…"

"Just stop right there," Alexa said cutting Tiffany off. "What Drew and I are doing is none of your concern; you did enough sneaking around of your own throughout your relationship with him. And as for our friendship, my dad isn't the one who ruined it, you were. You used me to get yourself out of a mess you put yourself in."

"I didn't want to go to jail," Tiffany said. "I got help, I'm better now. Kelly forgave me; I want you to too so it can be the three of us again, like old times."

Alexa sighed, "I don't know, what are you doing here tonight anyway? I thought you were on SmackDown."

"Drew had me moved, he told Vince the divorce was too ugly that he couldn't work with me every day so, they sent me and Kelly back over here."

"Kelly's here?" Alexa asked, Tiffany shook her head in response. "Where is she?"

"Probably in the divas locker room," Tiffany answered. Alexa went to leave but Tiffany stopped her, "Wait, before you go I want to warn you about Drew."

"I don't want to hear it," Alexa said. "You and I are two different people. I would never lie about being pregnant just to keep someone around," Alexa walked away, making her way to the divas locker room.

Kelly looked up and saw Alexa walk in and ran over to her, the two girls screamed and hugged before sitting down together.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming back to RAW," Alexa said.

"I just got told like a half hour ago; Vince called and told me that Tiffany and I were back on RAW because douche bag Drew doesn't want to see her."

"Tiffany told me," Alexa said.

"You saw Tiff? And you two actually talked, did you work things out?" Kelly asked, getting excited.

"No," Alexa said. "She walked in on me and 'douche bag Drew' together this morning," Alexa said, using the nickname Kelly had used for him earlier.

"You and Drew? Together?" Kelly asked. "Oh that is not a good idea; I can't believe your dad is allowing that, he hates him." Kelly looked at Alexa, she knew the look she was getting from her, "Oh my gosh, your dad doesn't know?" Alexa shook her head no. "Wow, you've turned into a rebel."

Alexa laughed, "Things with Drew are so complicated though, it's been a month and things are already out of control. Between the sneaking around, him sleeping with his ex-wife, his ex-wife turning out to be Tiffany…"

"ALEXA MARIE!"

Alexa heard her name being called, and from the tone, volume, and the fact that her middle name was being used, the person calling her was not happy at all.

"Alexa!" Paul shouted again as he opened the divas room door.

"What is wrong?" Alexa asked as she stood up.

"Do you wanna tell me where you stayed last night?"

Alexa looked at her dad, _'How did he know?" _she thought. "I was in my room," she lied.

"No you weren't," Paul said. "You were with that cocky son of a bitch Drew."

"You know what dad…yeah I was, but why is it any of your business? I am almost twenty years old; I don't need you controlling my life."

"Do you know he's married?" Paul asked.

"He's getting a divorce," she corrected.

"He's still married!"

"It doesn't matter dad, I am so sick of you trying to control me. I can make my own decisions, and if they're the wrong ones then so be it, at least I can attempt to learn from my mistakes."

Paul let out an angry sigh, "You wanna make your own decisions? Fine. You can stay on the road if you want, but don't talk to me. You don't want be butting in your life anymore then fine, I'm out of it. Thanks for choosing him over your own father. Don't come crying to me when asshole breaks your heart," after saying that Paul exited the locker room.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked as she rubbed Alexa's back.

"I'm fine," Alexa answered, holding back tears. "I'm going to head back to the hotel."

Kelly shook her head, "I'll text you after the show, let me know if you feel up to hanging out tonight."

"Okay," she said before exiting the locker room. Alexa walked outside of the arena, she took out her phone and called a cab before sitting down on the curb and waiting. She couldn't believe her dad said that to her, but what hurt her more is that she knew he really meant it. When the cab arrived Alexa hopped in and made her way to the hotel. Once she arrived at the hotel she paid the cab driver before making her way into the hotel. She got on the elevator and made her way to someone's hotel room.

Alexa took a deep breath as she looked at the door in front of her, before knocking.

Drew opened the door and smiled when he saw Alexa standing there, his smile quickly faded when he saw the tears in her eyes. Drew grabbed Alexa and hugged her, pulling her into the hotel room.

"Tiffany told my dad," she said.

Drew pulled away from the hug, "She did what?"

"Yeah, she tried talking to me at the arena but I wouldn't listen, I went to go to talk to Kelly and my dad came in freaking out on me. He told me I could stay on the road, which means he'll still cover my plane ticket and hotel room but he doesn't want me to talk to him."

"He said that?" Drew asked.

Alexa shook her head in response, "After Japan I'm going home."

Drew shook his head, "Do you wanna stay with me in the mean time?"

Alexa sighed, "I think I do, but we should talk first."

"You really wanna talk about it now?" Drew asked. Alexa shook her head yes. "Fine," Drew said as he took a seat on the bed. "I'm done with Tiffany, especially after this. After you left today I told her the same things I told you before; I'm done and I want nothing to do with her. The only reason she's acting the way she is, is because you're the first person I've fallen for since her. No matter how many girls I slept with before you're the only girl I have feeling for. I can see myself falling in love with you, marrying you, having a family with you, and she knows it. She knows you and I are going to be something great and she's mad." Alexa took a seat next to Drew as he continued, "I want to be with you in every way possible, and I want to make you happy in every way possible. I promise, no matter what anyone in this industry says about me, I will never intentionally hurt you. I just need to know that you feel the same way about me," he said as he looked up at her.

"I do," Alexa answered.


	5. I Fucked Up

A month had passed and things with Alexa and Drew were going very well. After Japan she stopped coming on the road and stayed home. She found a job at a local day care center to keep her busy. Drew would come visit her on his days off and the two would hang out, doing different things on different days. Alexa hadn't talked to her dad since the night at the arena in Japan and Randy wasn't talking to her much either. He would call and ask her how she was doing but whenever Alexa mentioned hanging out he would play it off and make up an excuse about having something to do. Alexa knew she hurt both of them but she was happy with Drew, maybe if they saw that things would go back to normal.

It was now Saturday, and after a long week of work and running a million different errands Alexa was exhausted and looking forward to relaxing. Alexa cuddled up in her bed underneath her blanket, when she finally got comfortable she heard her phone vibrate on the table.

Alexa reached over and grabbed her phone, seeing she had a new text message, **'Good morning beautiful.' **

Alexa smiled while she text Drew back, **'How did you know I just woke up?'**

'**Because you wake up at the same time every day, no matter what,' **she read when he text her back.

'**When are you coming to see me? It's been 10 days,' **Alexa asked him. Alexa hadn't seen Drew in a week and half, his schedule had been so packed due to his championship push.

'**Well if you come open your front door right now then your question might just be answered,' **Alexa put her phone down and quickly got out of bed and ran to the door, jumping into Drew's arms after she opened the door.

"I missed you," she said as he put her back down on her feet.

"I can see that," Drew laughed as he shut Alexa's front door. Drew looked Alexa up and down; she was wearing a pair of black lace boy short panties and a pink tank top that hugged her body and showed off her belly button piercing. Alexa and Drew hadn't had sex yet and the more and more he saw her the harder and harder it got for him to control himself. Drew shook his thoughts off, "So what were you doing?"

"Laying in bed," Alexa smiled, she noticed the way Drew was looking at her and she loved every minute of it. She wanted to sleep with him but she didn't want things with them to go too fast. "I had a rough week at work and I have nothing to do except relax. Wanna join me?"

Drew smiled, "Yeah."

Alexa led Drew to her room; she climbed back in bed and watched as he removed his shoes and shirt, leaving only his basketball shorts on. Drew climbed into bed next to Alexa, when he finished getting comfortable Alexa moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest, Drew put his arm around her and held her close. It wasn't long before the couple drifted off to sleep.

About two hours later the two were woken up by the sound of Drew's cell phone going off in his pocket.

"Hello," Drew said when he finally dug his phone from his pocket. Drew got up from bed walked exited Alexa's room.

Alexa looked over at the clock and saw it was already one in the afternoon. Alexa rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom and started the shower. While the water was heating up she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink shirt with the word Hollister written across it in white lettering, and her necessary undergarments before making her way into the bathroom. Just as she was about to shut the door Drew came back into the room.

"Guess what," he said as he stood in the door way, leaning on the door frame.

"What?" Alexa smiled.

"My divorce is officially final," Drew said. "My lawyer got the papers yesterday but just called me and told me about them. I'm no longer married," he smiled.

Alexa hugged Drew, "Finally, no more dating a married man," she smiled.

Drew laughed, "Yeah, go get your shower. We're going out to lunch…I have something I want to talk to you about," Drew said, noticing the worried look Alexa now had on her face. "There's nothing to worry about, put that smile back on your face," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Alexa smiled at Drew before going closing the bathroom door and taking her shower.

Drew sat down and put his head in his hands, _'How am I going to tell her what her dad said to me,' _he thought to himself. He let his thoughts go for the time being and went into the living room and grabbed his duffle bag. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt and slipped them on, throwing his basketball shorts back in the bag. Drew sat down on the couch and flipped on the television, it wasn't long before Alexa walked into the living room wearing the clothes she picked out along with a pair of white flats.

"I'm ready to hear this news you have to tell me," Alexa smiled. "It better be good."

Drew smiled, "Let's head out then."

The two made their way out the door, after about ten minutes of driving they both decided on a restaurant to eat at. Once inside they placed their orders, up till now the two had been pretty much silent. Alexa was worried about what Drew had to tell her and Drew was trying to find a way to tell her.

Alexa sighed, "Can you tell me what you have to tell me now?"

Drew looked up at Alexa, giving her an undecided look, "First, I want you to know how I feel about you. You make me so happy." Drew gave her a small smiled, "I love you Alexa."

Alexa smiled, "You love me?"

"Yeah," Drew said.

"I love you too," Alexa said, smiling. Her smile soon faded when she realized that 'I love you' wasn't the only thing Drew had to tell her. "There's more isn't there."

Drew sighed, shaking his head, "I talked to your dad two days ago."

"You and my dad talked? What did he have to say?" Alexa questioned.

"He told me that if I stopped dating you that he could guarantee me a win in my title match in two weeks, and a yearlong title run," Drew said.

Alexa sat back in her seat, "And you agreed didn't you?"

"He told me that you and I could still be friends and talk, just not romantically," he replied. He could see the hurt in Alexa's eyes with every word he spoke.

"You just told me that you love me and now you're telling me that we have to end things because my dad guaranteed you a title shot."

Drew sighed, "It's not just that…"

"No," Alexa said. "I understand completely, I hope you're title reign is worth it." Alexa got up out of her seat and left the restaurant.

Drew pulled the waiter aside and paid for the meal that never even made it to the table. When Drew got outside she saw Alexa on the phone standing by the car, he assumed she was calling her dad. He saw her throw the phone in her purse when the person she tried to call didn't answer.

"Can you just take me home please?" she asked, desperately fighting back tears.

Drew lowered his head and walked to the car; the two got in and silently made their way back to Alexa's house. When they arrived Alexa wasted no time getting out of the car and making her way inside, going straight to her room; slamming and locking the door behind her. Drew thought about knocking on the door and trying to talk to her, but decided against it and grabbed his bag and left the house.

Two weeks later, Alexa sat backstage in Kelly's locker room. Alexa had told Kelly what Drew and her dad did and Kelly had convinced Alexa that she should be at the show.

Drew sat in his locker room; it was the night of No Mercy, the night that all his hard work would pay off, the night he let Alexa go for. The closer and closer the time for his match got the more and more Drew felt like he made a mistake.

Alexa stood by a TV in the hallway and watched as Drew walked out to the ring; it had been two weeks since she had seen or even talked to him.

"So you came to support your boyfriend in his title match?" someone said, standing next to Alexa.

Alexa shook her head, "I love how you can stand there like you don't know what happened."

The man gave Alexa a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Drew broke up with me," Alexa turned back to the TV just as the ref was holding up the championship belt, "For that."

"I don't get it," he said.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "My dad told Drew that if he broke up with me then he would guarantee his title win tonight and a yearlong title reign."

"He did what?"

"Randy," Alexa said, "You can't stand here and act like you knew nothing about my dad's little plan."

"Actually, I can Alexa because I really knew nothing about it," he answered. "As far as I knew you were still happy with Drew."

Alexa sighed, "Where is my wonderful father?"

"Last I saw him he was in his locker room watching the show," Randy said. "His match is next though so he should be getting ready."

"I think I may go wish him good luck," Alexa said as she walked away, Randy following behind her.

"He's been very short-tempered lately," Randy said.

Alexa ignored Randy's statement and opened the door to her father's locker room, "Hey dad."

Paul looked up and saw Randy and Alexa standing in the doorway, "Why are you here?"

"I just came to the show to watch my ex-boyfriend win the title," she said. "I know how hard he had to work t get the win."

"It wasn't that hard at all," Paul smiled. "All I had to say was he would win and he jumped at the opportunity to leave you. You should have listened to me Alexa; I told you he was no good."

"No dad," Alexa said. "You're no good. You claim that I'm your baby girl, your first-born and you love me more than you love yourself but look at the way you're acting. You shut me out of your life and you bribe my boyfriend into breaking up with me. And for what dad…all because you don't like the guy?" Alexa took a step closer to her dad, now only inches apart from him, "I just want you to know, you hurt me dad. More than any man ever has, all this time you were trying to protecting from the world when you should have been protecting me from yourself." Alexa turned on her heels and exited the locker room, leaving behind a very confused Paul.

"Look out for her please," was all he could say.

Randy nodded and followed after Alexa, sitting down on a crate next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Alexa just nodded her head.

"I'm proud of you," he said.

Alexa looked over at Randy and laughed at the big goofy grin Randy had on his face, "Why are you proud of me?"

"You finally stood up to your dad," Randy said. "All these years of him being so over protective and hard on you and you finally stood up for yourself."

Alexa gave Randy a small smile, "I don't feel that great about it."

Randy put his arm around Alexa and pulled her close to him and Alexa snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, letting a few tears slip out.

Drew was standing down the hall, he had just finished his match; his title belt draped over his arm. Even the excitement of being crowned champion couldn't stop the ache in his heart from seeing Randy and Alexa together.

'_I fucked up,' _he thought to himself.

**A/N: FINALLY! Sorry for the wait! Read&Review. Thank You!**


	6. Tell Me Now

'**I guess you moved on,' **Alexa read after she plopped onto her bed in her hotel room. She had just left Randy's hotel room after a night full of movies and laughing. Her phone had been off the whole night and this was the only text message she had received. Alexa read the text message a few more times debating on whether or not to respond.

'**It doesn't really matter, you have what means the most to you,' **Alexa responded referring to the WWE championship. Alexa looked at the clock and saw it was 2 a.m. which meant she probably wouldn't get a response from Drew till morning. She was surprised to feel her phone vibrate a few minutes later.

'**No, I fucked up and lost what means the most to me,' **Alexa read. There was a huge part of her that wanted to run to Drew's hotel room and jump into his arms and tell him she wanted him back, but the smaller part of her wanted nothing more to do with him.

'**That was your decision, you have to live with it,' **Alexa responded.

'**I can't if I don't have you,' **Alexa read this particular text message over and over again. She knew this texting conversation had to end now or she would end up in Drew's hotel room within the next fifteen minutes.

'**Good night Drew,' **Alexa hit send and then put her phone on silent before placing it on the night stand. Alexa snuggled up under her covers and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning a knock on the door woke Alexa up, she slowly got out of bed and took her time walking to the door, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Randy."

Alexa opened the door to let Randy in before turning around and getting right back into her bed and under her covers. "Randy Keith Orton, it is seven o' clock in the morning. I left your hotel room around two, don't you sleep?"

"I slept for a little while," Randy smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Alexa blushed, she always knew Randy liked her but, other than the one time in her bedroom; he had never been this straight forward with her. "Well if you want to hang out with me right now then you should come lay down because I'm going back to sleep."

Randy gave Alexa a smirk before removing his shirt and climbing into bed with Alexa, "Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

"That's because there's like three huge comforters on my bed," Alexa answered.

"Lucky," Randy said.

There was silence between the two for a few minutes and when Randy looked over at Alexa she was sound asleep. Randy smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

Around ten o' clock someone began knocking on Alexa's door. Randy looked over at Alexa to make sure she was still asleep before getting up and opening the door to her hotel room, not even bothering to put a shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked when he saw Drew standing at the door.

"I came to talk to Alexa but I guess she's preoccupied," Drew peaked around Randy and saw Alexa sound asleep.

"Yeah," Randy said. "She's going to be preoccupied a lot more now that you fucked shit between you and her up."

Drew shook his head and walked away, making his way back to his hotel room.

Alexa sat in the airport, waiting for her plane to arrive. She was checking her Twitter on her phone when she read a certain person's tweet.

'_When you lose what matters most to you in the world nothing really matters anymore.'_

Alexa sighed and tossed her phone into her bag; she looked up and saw the person that wrote that tweet a few rows in front of her. He looked tired, hurt, confused; like his whole world had just fallen apart. Alexa wanted so bad to go over and talk to him but she knew that he brought this on himself, he was a mess because of his own selfish decision. She figured she would give him a few more weeks of sulking before talking to him. _'I love you Drew,' _she whispered.

Two weeks later Alexa sat in the locker room, shocked at the news she had just received from one of the Divas. Apparently, Drew had just gotten stripped of the title and suspended for two months without pay for his in-ring performance and his backstage attitude. Alexa had been hearing how rude he had been treating some of the other superstars but she never thought it was that bad. She took out her phone to see if he had posted anything about the suspension on his Twitter. She scrolled down and read Drew's tweet, _'Guess I got a few days off from work. Heading to the airport to go home and clear my head; still wishing she'd come back.'_

Alexa sighed and quickly got up and gathered her belongings, as she walked out of the room and down the hallways she dug in her purse for her rental keys. Luckily she already had all her luggage in her car because she was planning on driving to the next town but right now she had other things she needed to work out. Alexa got in her car and quickly made her way to the airport. Upon arrival she bought herself a ticket to Louisiana, where Drew's home was, and checked all her bags in. She hurried through security and arrived at the boarding gate. She looked through the crowd and spotted Drew sitting in a chair with his hood up, looking down at his phone.

Alexa took her phone out, **'Want company on your trip home?' **Alexa watched as Drew received the text message and put his hood down, standing up to look around. When he spotted Alexa he walked over to her.

"You're coming to Louisiana?" he asked, trying to fight back the smile his lips wanted to form.

Alexa sighed and shook her head, "We need to talk about a lot of things."

Drew shook his head and before he could say anything they heard their flight being called. Together they boarded the plane and found their seats which, coincidentally, happened to be next each other.

The drive to Drew's house was much like the flight to Louisiana; silent. They both knew a lot had to be said but neither knew where to start. Drew didn't know how long Alexa planned to stay with him but he did know that by the end out their time together they were either going to be back together or apart forever.

Drew glanced over at Alexa as her phone started to ring, he sighed when he saw 'RKO' flashing across the screen, signaling that Randy was calling her.

"Hello," Alexa said.

"Where'd you go?" Randy asked. "I tried calling you after my match but your phone was off. We were supposed to drive to the next town together."

"Oh, yeah sorry bout that," Alexa said, looking over at Drew. "I'm going away with a friend for a little while."

"Which friend?" Randy asked, even though he already knew. He had heard about Drew getting suspended and he also knew that it was coincidental that Alexa just decided to go away for a while.

"Drew," Alexa answered, confirming Randy's assumptions.

Randy sighed, "Why are you doing this to yourself? I thought you and I were getting somewhere."

"We are…we were…" Alexa started before taking a pause. "Randy I have to finish one chapter in my life before I start another one. I need to see if this one is really over before moving onto the next."

Randy sighed once again, "Just be careful please. Text me while you're there and I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay," Alexa said before the two ended the call just as Drew pulled into his driveway.

Alexa had never been to Drew's house before and to say the house was nice would be a very large understatement. They both got out of the car and grabbed their bags before making their way into the house.

"I'll show you where the guest bedrooms are and you can choose whichever one you want," Drew said.

Alexa replied with a nod and followed Drew upstairs; he stopped in the master bedroom and dropped his bags off.

"There are three other rooms, that one and that one have their own bathrooms," he said pointing to the two rooms.

"This one will be fine," Alexa said as she walked towards one of the rooms he was pointing to. Alexa went in the room and put her bags on the bed, changed into a pair of sweatpants, and threw her hair up in a ponytail before making her way downstairs. Drew was sitting on the couch watching TV; he looked over at Alexa she plopped down on the loveseat.

Drew lifted the remote and pointed it at the TV, turning the volume down. "So what do we need to talk about?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "You wanna talk about it now?"

Drew shook his head, "There's really no point in putting it off."

"I've been reading some of your tweets," Alexa started. "_ 'I let go of the only thing in this world that matters to me, now I have nothing'_," Alexa said, quoting a tweet of his that she had read a little over a week ago. "Every time I read your tweets I feel bad, but then something hits me and I remember that you did it to yourself. I just wanna know why you did it if it hurt you so much?"

Drew sighed, "It was one of those things that sounded better in my head. The day in the restaurant I was undecided, but then you walked out and I figured maybe I'd just go for it. It was the WWE championship, the thing that everyone in this industry works so hard to get. I called your dad right after I left your house and told him that I accepted his ultimatum. The minute the words came out of my mouth I regretted it but there was no going back," Drew looked up at Alexa who was listening to his story very close before continuing. "I figured that I would win the title and then try to work things out with you but then I saw you with Randy the night I won. I assumed you and him were talking but I still thought I might have a chance so one morning I came up to your room and Randy opened the door. He had no shirt on and you were sleeping in the bed. After that I just gave up, nothing really mattered at that point because you moved on."

Alexa sat back in her seat, "Randy and I are not together," she started. "The day you came to my room was nothing. He had gotten there around seven in the morning and I was tired so I went to sleep."

Drew got up and moved into the empty spot next to Alexa on the love seat, "So can we try 'us' again?"

Alexa sat up and gave Drew a confused look, "Why would we?"

"Because I know you feel the same things for me that I do for you," he said.

Alexa stood up from her seat, "You're right but I wouldn't leave you for some bullshit ultimatum someone gave me." That was the last thing Alexa said before she made her way upstairs and into the room she was using. She plopped down on her bed after grabbing her phone from her purse.

When she slid her phone open she saw she had a text from Randy. **'I miss you already. Please figure things out so you can come back to me,' **Alexa read as her phone vibrated, signaling she had another message.

Alexa closed Randy's message before seeing that the new message was from Drew, **'I don't want to fight Alexa. Tell me right now whether I need to give up or continue to try and fix things.'**

Alexa sighed and put her phone down for a few minutes before picking it back up to text Drew back, **'I don't know right now.' **Alexa was beyond confused right now, she still loved Drew very much but she was also starting to see Randy in a very different way than she ever had before. She knew that no matter which one she picked she would ultimately end up losing the other one; for good.


	7. One Tear

The next two weeks went by very fast for Drew and Alexa; they had a few fights, a few talks, until finally Alexa told Drew that they needed to be friends. Alexa figured that they jumped into a relationship too fast and they barely even knew each other. Drew wanted more from Alexa but figured that friends were better than nothing and he held onto the fact that a friendship could ultimately lead back into a relationship.

"So, can I ask you something? If you say no it's perfectly fine," Drew said. He and Alexa were sitting on the couch watching SmackDown.

Alexa took her eyes away from the TV and looked at Drew, "Sure."

"So tomorrow night my parents are coming here, would mind staying a few more days? I really want you to meet them," Drew said, thinking in his head that she was going to say no.

Alexa thought about it and the look in Drew's eyes eventually made her give in, "Sure."

"There is one more thing," Drew started.

Alexa knew deep down where Drew was heading with the next question but she let him ask it anyway. "What is it?"

"I kinda didn't tell my mom that you and I broke up yet. Do you think you could at least sleep in the same room as me? We don't have to be affectionate and all that, I just don't want to tell her right now, it'll ruin her trip to America."

Alexa sighed, "Its fine, but you're going to have to tell her after she leaves."

Drew shook his head, "I will."

Alexa was in the kitchen fixing dinner, she was making homemade chicken parmesan, angel hair pasta with red sauce, and fresh baked garlic bread. She had no clue what kind of food they ate in Scotland so she let the Italian in her come out. Drew had left about an hour ago to get his parents from the airport and just as Alexa took the chicken out of the oven the three of them walked to the door. Alexa turned the oven off and turned stirred her noodles, turning the heat down a little bit so that the water wouldn't boil over before she wiped her hands off on a dish towel and making her way into the living room. On her way there she stopped to look in the mirror hanging in the hall way, she had her hair straightened with a black head band pushing it back, a pair of light blue jeans, and a short sleeve black v-neck shirt, on her feet she wore a pair of black flats, and her makeup was done very light. She looked comfortable but presentable at the same time.

Alexa smiled as she walked into the living room, Drew stood up and took her hand, leading her to where his parents were sitting on the couch. They were both very young, probably in their early fifties. Drew's dad had dark brown hair, cut very close to his head. One look at Drew's mom Alexa could tell where Drew got his hair and most of his facial features from.

"Mom, dad, this is Alexa," Drew introduced.

Alexa smiled as the two of the stood up, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Galloway."

"Oh please honey, I'm Michael and this Christine," Drew's dad said as he shook Alexa's hand.

"Nice to meet you Michael," Alexa smiled.

"It's so nice to finally meet the girl my son never stops talking about," Drew's mom smiled.

"Thank you Christine," Alexa smiled. "If you guys will excuse me I have to go finish putting dinner on the table." Alexa smiled politely before walking back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to see if she needs any help," Drew said as he excused himself. Drew walked into the kitchen to see Alexa dumping the noodles into a strainer that was sitting in the sink. _'God I wish things could be like this all the time,' _Drew sighed to himself.

As Alexa walked over to the counter to pour the noodles into a bowl she noticed Drew standing in the doorway. She looked up at him and smiled, "Is something wrong?"

Drew smiled back at her, "Nope, everything is perfect. I just came in to see if you needed any help but it looks to me like you got everything done," Drew said as he looked around the kitchen and conjoining dining room. The table was set, the food was in serving dishes, and there was even a bottle of wine sitting in a container of ice on the counter.

Alexa shook her head, "Dinner is ready if you want to sit down now." Alexa placed the bowl of noodles onto the table before turning back to Drew.

"Yeah, I'll go get mom and dad," Drew walked back into the living room before returning to the kitchen a few seconds later with his parents behind him.

"I hope you guys don't mind Italian food," Alexa said as the four of them took their seats, Drew and Alexa sat on one side of the table while his parents sat on the other side.

"Oh, we like any kind of food," Christine smiled.

"This looks delicious," Michael complimented.

"Thank you," Alexa smiled as the four of them started putting food on their plates and eating.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing," Drew's dad said as he took a bite of his food. "You never mentioned that Alexa was such a good cook."

Drew smiled, "I guess it just slipped my mind." Honestly this was the first meal Alexa had ever cooked for him, and eating the food only made him fall more in love with her.

After dinner the four of them sat in the living talking and getting to know each other before Christine and Michael made their way upstairs to go to bed. While Drew was showing them to their room Alexa was rinsing off the dishes and putting them into the dish washer. After she put her last dish into the dishwasher she heard someone walk into the kitchen. She turned around and saw Drew standing there, the biggest smile plastered onto is face.

"What are you so happy about?" Alexa said as she put soap in the dish washer before closing it and turning it on.

"My parents are in love with you," he said.

Alexa laughed, "Did you have any doubt that they wouldn't? Who doesn't love me?"

Drew laughed as he walked closer to Alexa, "Oh, someone is getting very cocky."

"I am not cocky, just very confident," Alexa said before wiping the counter and stove off with a rag.

"Well I guess that's okay," he said. "You do have a lot to be confident about. Speaking of, I did not know you could cook like that."

Alexa smiled as she put the rag in the sink, "You never asked me to cook for you before."

Alexa and Drew made their way upstairs and into Drew's room.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Drew asked. "We can figure something else out."

"It's fine," Alexa said. "It's not like this is our first time sharing a bed together." Alexa took a pair of yellow shorts and a white t-shirt out of her bag, "I am going to go change in the bathroom though." Alexa walked into the bathroom and changed before walking back out into the bedroom wearing the clothes she had grabbed before she left. She had taken her ponytail out but still left her hair down. Alexa climbed into bed and got comfortable while Drew removed his shirt and jeans before doing the same. "Good night," Alexa smiled.

"Good night," Drew said. Drew laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a while before turning his head to the side and looking at Alexa who was already sound asleep. Drew smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning Alexa woke up and looked at Drew, who was still asleep, she quietly got out of bed before slipping a pair of sweatpants on over her shorts and made her way downstairs. She decided that since everyone was still sleeping she would make some breakfast. She looked around Drew's kitchen and found eggs in the refrigerator, pancake mix in one of the cabinets, and sausage and bacon in the freezer.

It took Alexa about an hour to make all the food, when Drew and his parents walked downstairs they saw pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, syrup, and orange juice all set out nicely on the dining room table.

Alexa looked over at everyone and smiled, "I hope everyone is hungry."

Christine smiled, "Aw, you didn't have to make us breakfast, we could have grabbed something at the airport."

Alexa smiled, "I travel a lot, I know airport isn't very appetizing, and besides I didn't mind at all."

Drew smiled as he took his seat next to Alexa at the table, making a mental note to himself to thank her for this after dropping his parents off at the airport. The four laughed and talked as they finished up breakfast. Before they knew it, it was time for Drew to take them to the airport to catch their flight home.

"Well Alexa, it was very nice meeting you," Christine smiled. "I hope you're here for every visit."

Alexa smiled, "I might be, just so I can see you guys."

Michael smiled and hugged Alexa, "It was very nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," Alexa said as they broke the hug. They said goodbye once more before walking out the door.

Alexa shut the door behind them and walked back into the dining room, cleaning off the table and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Once she was done with that she walked up to the guest room she had been staying in and began packing her things. She was ready to go back on the road, her dad had been texting her in the time she was away and he really wanted to fix things between them so Alexa agreed to fly out to where he was and meet him for dinner the following night. It was only one thirty in the afternoon, Alexa had a flight booked for 3 p.m. and she was already pack and ready to go. The only problem she faced now was telling Drew she was leaving. He still had five weeks off; he wasn't going to be happy she was leaving. Alexa zipped up her last bag and put it by the bedroom door before walking downstairs. She sat on the living room couch and watched some TV, it was long before she heard the front door open and Drew entered living room.

"My parents are in love with you," he smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Alexa.

"They're really great, how'd they take it when you told them we broke up?" Alexa asked.

Drew sighed, "I haven't told them yet, I'll call them tomorrow and say it was a mutual decision," Drew said. "Anyway, what do you want to do the rest of the time you're here?"

"Well, I actually have a flight to Orlando at three," Alexa said.

"You're leaving?" Drew questioned. He really didn't want her to leave; they were really close to getting back together.

"Yeah, my dad wants to meet up and fix things so I'm going to meet him in Orlando," Alexa said. "I had fun these past three weeks and I absolutely adore your parents but my intentions when I came on this vacation with you were to work things out and come to an agreement. We worked things out and we've agreed to be friends."

Drew sighed and moved closer to Alexa, resting a hand on her cheek, "I don't want you to leave."

Alexa suddenly felt paralyzed, the look in Drew's eyes right now was intense and made Alexa lose her train of thought and before she could speak Drew had captured her lips in an intensifying kiss. Next he had her lying down on the couch while he was on top of her; she could feel his hardness against her leg, making her want him even more. Her head was screaming at her telling her to stop what was happening but Alexa's body was paying no mind to the thoughts she was having. Before she knew it she was laying on Drew bare chest, both of them completely naked, body parts wrapped and tangled around one another. Alexa looked up at Drew and saw him sleeping peacefully; she carefully wiggled out of the position the two were in and slipped on her clothes. She went upstairs and called a cab. She ran her hands through her hair trying to smooth it out and look somewhat presentable before picking up her bags and heading downstairs. She took one last look at Drew sleeping on the couch, pain and regret stinging her but she knew if she didn't leave now she would end up running back to Drew and although that's what she wanted she desperately believed that now just wasn't the time for them to be together, she had this aching feeling that there was something she had to explore first. Shaking off her thoughts she walked out the front door, throwing her luggage into the trunk of the cab that was waiting for her. She got into the backseat and told the driver her destination. Pulling away, she looked back at the house as one tear slid down her cheek.


	8. Disappointments

The rest of Drew's suspension was spent confused, upset, angry, and frustrated. After him and Alexa had sex Drew woke up to find Alexa was no longer laying with him and after exploring the house he realized she had left. Drew text her a few times, asking where she was and if she was okay but he never got a response. About two weeks after she left he text Kelly, Kelly told him that Alexa was back on the road, traveling with her dad and Randy. She also told Drew that Alexa had become quite the party animal, there wasn't a night where she wasn't out partying and she was always hanging out with the same person; Randy.

Drew knew he probably lost her but as he waited for his flight to be called he kept telling himself that things weren't over. He was going to fix things between the two of them no matter what he had to do.

"All I'm saying is I think the two of you need to calm things down a little bit. I understand you two are just having fun and I'm happy that you're enjoying yourselves but just calm down a little bit," Paul said as he sat in the locker room with his daughter and Randy.

Randy and Alexa smiled at each other before Alexa looked over at her dad, "Okay, we'll calm down a little bit. We were actually thinking about staying in tonight."

"That's sounds very good to me," Paul smiled.

Alexa stood up, "I'm gonna go find Kelly, see if her and I are still on for our girls night in tonight." Alexa walked out of her dad's locker room with a smile on her face. That smile soon disappeared when she saw a familiar figure standing down the hall, talking to one of the crew members. Alexa tried to make it past without being noticed but her attempt failed when she heard him say her name. She slowly turned and looked at him, "Hey, when did you get back?"

"Today, I've been texting you and telling you that."

Alexa pulled something out of her pocket and showed it to Drew, "I lost my old phone, I had to get a new one and a new number."

Drew look at Alexa confused, "Why didn't you tell me you had a new number? I've been texting you since you left my house."

"I've been busy," Alexa replied. The tone of Alexa's voice began to anger Drew; it seemed as if she didn't care. "Look Drew, I'm sorry for leaving the way I did but what we had is over. It didn't work out and I've moved on, I really think you should too."

"You've moved on?" Drew questioned, Kelly hadn't mentioned anything about Alexa being with someone else. Drew had a feeling he knew who she had moved on to but he asked anyway, "To who?"

"Randy," she answered. "He's not going to give me up for a title shot," Alexa added before storming off in the direction of Kelly's locker room.

"I told you I'd win," Randy said as he walked up to Drew, he had been down the hall listening to their conversation.

Drew rolled his eyes, "This isn't over Randy. She'll be back with me soon." Drew walked away, confused and determined.

Later that night, Alexa sat in her hotel room alone and bored. Kelly had ended up staying with Justin in his hotel room and Randy was out partying. Alexa played a few games on her phone before becoming bored; she looked over at the clock before getting up and grabbing her bathing suit from her suitcase. She quickly put it on and slipped a pair of shorts on over it, she grabbed a towel, slipped her flip-flops on, and grabbed her phone and room key before making her way downstairs to the indoor pool. She wished she could go to the outside one but it being winter time made that wish impossible to fulfill. As she arrived at the pool area she saw that there was only one other person down there. Rolling her eyes and fighting the urge to go back to her room she took a seat on the opposite side of the pool, far away from the person.

Alexa didn't go unnoticed, Drew's head popped up the minute he heard someone else walk into the poolroom. He watched as Alexa sat down on the chair, sitting by the pool was a place both of them enjoyed going to relax. Whether the pool was indoors or outside, sitting by the pool was calming for the two of them.

"Can we please talk?" Alexa heard a voice next to her say.

Alexa sighed and opened her eyes, "What is there to talk about?"

"A lot," Drew sighed. "I just wanna know why you left."

Alexa looked over at Drew; his face was full of hurt and confusion. Alexa took a deep breath before explaining, "I was scared Drew. I wasn't supposed to sleep with you, I was supposed to stay mad you, I was supposed to hate you. But I didn't and I couldn't understand why. So after I woke up from us having sex I just left. It was better for me to just leave and block you out of my life instead of sitting around fighting with myself about whether to take you back or not."

"Alexa I really want to be with you. I know what I did was horrible and I hate myself for hurting you but, I will do anything to make it up to you," Drew said.

Alexa sighed, there were a million thoughts running through her mind right now and she didn't have anything to say. She was thankful her phone started ringing, "Hello," she said as she answered it. Drew watched as she had a short conversation with the person on the other line, the look of disappointment on her face was getting more and more visible. She looked like she was holding back tears by the time she hung up her phone.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked as he placed a hand on her back.

"Nothing," Alexa said as she stood up from her chair. "I want to talk to you about things; I really do but not tonight. I'll text you tomorrow after we get to Tampa and we'll meet up." Before Drew could confirm or deny Alexa had left the pool room.

**A/N: sorry it's so short but I HAD to get a new chapter up. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Read&Review.**


	9. It Won't Last

Drew was sitting in his locker room staring at his phone, he had arrived in Tampa three hours ago and Alexa still hadn't text him like she promised. He sighed, thinking that it was time to just give up and move on, everything that's happened between them since they split up hasn't been good and it was becoming even more obvious she wanted nothing to do with him. Drew turned his phone off and tossed it in his gym bag as he stood up and grabbed his ring gear and headed to the showers.

Alexa had been in Tampa for a little over three hours and she hasn't moved from her spot on her bed since she arrived. Alexa was buried underneath all her covers, her phone had been ringing constantly and someone had knocked on her door a few times. Alexa figured that ignoring the person would make them go away. As she closed her eyes she thought of the phone conversation she had with Melina while she was at the pool last night.

"_Hey," Melina said as Alexa answered the phone. "I hope I didn't wake you."_

"_No, you're fine. I'm just sitting by the pool."_

"_Oh, well I'm at the club right now and I have some bad news."_

_Alexa sighed, "What's wrong?"_

"_Randy's here and he's been dancing and kissing on this blonde girl pretty much all night. He just left with her about five minutes ago."_

_Alexa held back a few tears, not wanting to cry in front of Drew. "Thanks for telling me, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Alexa quickly hung up the phone and told Drew she would call him tomorrow. On her way back to her room Alexa spotted Randy, with the blonde Melina had told her about, Alexa quickly hid as she watched the two walk into a room together, Randy smacked the blonde on the ass while she giggled. Alexa couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she rushed back to her room._

Alexa's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on her door, "Alexa it's your father, open up."

Alexa sighed, she couldn't hide any longer so she got out of bed and opened the door seeing her father standing there with Randy close behind.

"You've been in here all day and you haven't answered the door?"

"I was asleep," Alexa replied as she got back into bed and covered her head with the blanket, she couldn't stand to look at Randy right now.

"Are you feeling okay?" Paul asked his daughter, Randy had told him he had been calling her since the got to Tampa and he had even went to her room a few times but Alexa was ignoring him.

"I have a migraine," she answered.

"Well we're about to leave for the arena, are you coming with us?" her dad asked.

"No, I think I'm just gonna stay in," Alexa answered as someone pulled the blanket off her head. The sight of the person looking down at her made her sick.

"Well I hope you feel better so you can go out with me tonight, it was kind of boring without you last night."

It took everything inside Alexa to fight back the tears that were forming when she heard him lie to her, "I'm sure if I take some Excedrin and sleep it off I'll be fine."

Randy leaned down and kissed Alexa on the forehead before his phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID, "I'll…um…be waiting for you in the car Paul," Randy said as he quickly left the room.

Alexa sat up in her bed, "He cheated on me last night."

Paul looked over at Alexa, shocked at what she had just told him, "How do you know?"

"Melina called and told me and then I saw him leave with her. I'd bet anything on the fact that she just called him," Alexa said.

"I'll kill him, I swear," Paul said as he stood up.

"Dad, I got this…I just need you to do one thing for me," she said.

"What is it babygirl?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I'm gonna go home for a bit," she said. "Can you cover for me? Just tell him I went to go see mom or something."

"Yeah, I don't want him anywhere near you right now anyway."

Alexa hugged her dad, "Thanks, please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, just because you asked me not to," Paul smiled at his daughter. He couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for the hurt she was going through right now since he had pushed her and Randy together.

Alexa smiled, "Thank you, I'm gonna head to the airport now. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay, I love you too," Paul gave his daughter one more hug and kissed her forehead before leaving the hotel room. As he approached the car her saw Randy standing next to it, laughing on the phone with someone. When he saw Paul approaching the car he hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "Who was that?" Paul asked.

"A friend," Randy asked as the two got in the car.

'**Sorry it took so long for me to text you like I said I would,' **Alexa text Drew as she sat at the gate, waiting for her flight to be called.

'**It's fine, I'm just glad you finally text me. I was beginning to think you forgot,' **he replied a few minutes later. **'When are we meeting up?' **he asked before she could text him back.

'**I don't know, some stuff happened and I need to go home to clear my head,' **she answered.

'**Do you wanna talk about it?' **

'**Eventually,' **she responded.

'**Okay, I was really looking forward to meeting up with you tonight.'**

'**Yeah, we need to talk at some point.'**

'**We do, I want to fix this stuff between us,' **he said.

'**Agreed **** but my flight is here and I'm boarding the plane now, I'll text you when I get home,' **she quickly sent the message to Drew before turning off her phone.

Alexa arrived home and tossed her bags on the couch before going to her room and climbing into her bed underneath the blankets. She took her phone out of her pocket and turned it back on. After the phone powered on she saw she had three missed text messages.

'**You're acting really weird. Call me when you get to wherever you're going –rko,' **she read, rolling her eyes.

'**Randy asked where you were, told him you went to moms. Call me tonight, I love you. –hhh,' **she smiled at her dads text.

Alexa's eyes stayed glued to her phone when she read the last text message, **'I love you –drew.'**

Just as Alexa was about to respond to her three new text messages she heard a knock on her door. She didn't know who it could be so she slowly walked to the door and opened it, surprised at the sight of the person in front of her.

"I had to make sure you were okay," Drew said as he gave Alexa a small smile.

Alexa's emotions were all over the place, and before the two knew what they were doing they were laying on Alexa's couch, naked and sweaty after two hours of passionate sex.

The silence between the two was comfortable but Drew felt that he needed to say something, "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"I had no intentions of this happening when I came here," Drew said.

"I know," Alexa said as she sat up. "I kissed you first Drew."

Drew smiled, "Yeah."

The two sat there in silence again, this time it was Alexa who broke it.

"You wanna know why I came home?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a guess and say it had something to do with the phone call you got at the pool?"

"Yeah, Melina called me to tell me that Randy had been making out with some blonde girl all night and he had left the club with her. When I was walking back to my room I saw him and her enter a hotel room, I avoided him for a while until he came to my hotel room with my dad. I guess the girl called him while he was in my room and he rushed out without even saying anything. I told my dad what he did and he's covering for me. I just can't believe Randy did that. When him and I got together he knew how bad you hurt me and he promised he wouldn't hurt me like that. He lied."

Drew sighed, the pain on Alexa's face reminded him of the day he told her about the ultimatum her father had given him. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that enough," Alexa said.

Drew took Alexa's hand, "No I haven't, and I will never say it enough. What I did was wrong, I put work before you and I shouldn't have. Nothing should've come before you, and I swear if you give me another chance nothing will ever come before you again."

Alexa sighed, "I have to deal with this Randy situation first."

Drew sat back on the couch, "How are you going to deal with it?"

"I don't know," Alexa said. "Can you promise me something though?"

"What is it?"

"Don't leave me," Alexa asked as she laid her head down on Drew's lap. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Drew smiled, "I guess I can put up with you for a little while."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I put up with you for two weeks and met both your parents, you owe me."

"Speaking of my parents they said hello and they're very sad to hear that things between you and I didn't work out."

Alexa smiled, "Maybe they won't be sorry for long." Alexa smiled as she sat up and pushed Drew's hair out of his face before kissing him gently as she straddled is lap. The two were still naked, rubbing and caressing each other as the kiss deepened. Just as Drew picked Alexa up to take her to the bedroom there was a knock on her door. Alexa looked at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. "Who the hell could that be?" Alexa slid on her jeans and Drew's shirt, she waiting for Drew to put his sweatpants on before opening the door.

Randy looked at Alexa, her hair was a mess, she had on a man's shirt, and she had a very large hickey on her neck. He looked past her and saw Drew sitting on the couch with his shirt off in a pair of sweatpants.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Randy said as he pushed his way into the house. "I came to see if you were okay, but I guess you're just perfectly fine fucking Drew. This is why you wanted to fucking go home? I should have known this shit was going to happen, all that shit you talked about him hurting you and how much you wish you could hurt him and you just end up fucking him. You've probably been fucking him all along, you little slut."

Drew went to approach Randy but Alexa stepped in front of him, "No, this was the first time him and I slept together since you and I got together. But tell me Randy was the blonde from the other night the first time you've cheated on me?"

Randy looked at Alexa, shocked that she knew about Tiffany. "I don't know what you're talking about," Randy lied.

"You can't lie to me, I know everything that happened from the time you were at the bar to the time you smacked her ass on the way into the hotel room you fucked her in. Maybe you should take a fucking look in the mirror before you go calling me a slut."

Randy smirked and walked closer to Alexa, "You know what…yeah, I fucked her. She was the first and only girl I cheated on you with but maybe it never would have happened if your boring ass would have just came out with me in the first place. She was there when you weren't."

"Just like Drew was here tonight and you weren't," Alexa quickly fired back. "Get out of my house." Randy went to say something to Alexa but she cut him off before he could even say a word, "Just leave."

Randy walked to the door and opened it, turning and looking at Drew and Alexa, "You two have your fun…I guarantee it won't last long." Randy left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: Yay! Finally an update. Pleaseeeeeee review, reviews will make me update quicker!**


	10. Always a Secret

It had been a little over two weeks since Randy 'walked in' on Alexa and Drew. Drew went back on the road the next day and Alexa stayed home. The two texted each other and talked on the phone occasionally but they decided to keep things friendly. Alexa hadn't heard one word from Randy, and whenever she asked her dad about him he would say that he keeps to himself and doesn't really talk to anyone about anything unless it is work related.

As Alexa walked through the doors of the Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina she smiled, she knew she had problems to deal with but she was happy to be back.

"Hey Lex," she heard someone say from behind her.

As she turned around she saw John Cena walking towards her. "Hey," she smiled. She and John used to be close; they fell apart when all the drama between Randy and Drew started. She had been so distracted with the situation that she let a lot of her friendships fall apart.

"It's been forever since we talked, how are things?"

"Things are okay," Alexa smiled.

"Are they really? I've been hearing things around the locker room," John said.

Alexa sighed, "There's been a bit of drama between Randy, Drew, and myself. I took two weeks away from here so that I could forget about it and I have, now I'm back to have some drama-free fun."

"Okay, okay," John smiled. "Well how about you and I go out tonight for your first night of drama-free fun."

"That sounds great; I can't be out too late though because I have to meet up with my dad for breakfast tomorrow morning."

John smiled, "Don't worry; I won't keep you out that late."

Alexa smiled, "Well the show ends at eleven and I need time to get back to the hotel and get ready so, pick me up around twelve thirty?"

"Sounds good," John smiled. "I'll see you at twelve thirty."

Alexa smiled and shook her head before continuing in the direction she was headed in. Alexa pushed open the door to her father's locker room; seeing it was empty she set her bags down on the couch and pulling her phone out of one of the pockets. She stuffed her phone in the back pocket of her jeans before heading back out to walk around.

It was now ten thirty and RAW would be ending soon, Alexa was heading back to her dad's locker room to get her bags so she could head back to the hotel to get ready for her night out.

As she walked into her dad's locker room she saw the one person she had been avoiding all night sitting on the couch.

Randy looked in the direction of the door as he heard it open and close behind someone, he didn't expect to see _her _standing there.

Alexa thought about saying something but she remembered this time on the road was for drama-free fun so she decided against speaking to him and grabbed her bags.

"We're not going to even talk about what happened?" Alexa heard him say as she turned to walk back out of the locker room.

"I don't think now is the time," she said, turning around. "I have to go meet up with a friend."

"Who? Drew? It's funny how you two are still referring to yourselves as friends," he said. "Fucking each other makes you two more than friends."

Alexa took a deep breath, holding back and rude remarks she wanted to say to Randy at the time, "It's not Drew," she simply replied.

"Oh, you just jump from man to man so fast," he said. "You went right from Drew to me, then me to Drew, and now Drew to some new man."

Alexa took another deep breath, the more this man spoke the harder it got for her to maintain her composure. Alexa shook her head, "It's not like that. I'm going to head out now, tell my dad I'll see him at breakfast tomorrow." Alexa quickly left the locker room before Randy had the chance to say anything else.

Alexa stood in the lobby waiting for John; she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a plain baby pink t-shirt with a white leather jacket over it, and white flats; her and John weren't on a date so there was no reason for her to dress up.

"Hey," she heard from behind her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"So, I figured since it's so late we can just go down to the little diner I saw outside of town," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled as the two walked out to John's rental car.

The drive to the diner was silent, but it was a content silence. John pulled into the parking lot and parked the car; the two got out of the car and made their way into the diner. The waitress took their drink and food orders about ten minutes after they were seated.

"So," John started. "I've been wanting to ask you this but I wasn't sure what your reaction would be," John paused and looked up at Alexa. "What's going on with you Randy and Drew?"

Alexa sighed, "Drew and I were never supposed to be together, but we ended up dating each other. My dad gave him an ultimatum and he accepted it. I left him and ended up getting with Randy, Randy cheated on me so I left him. Drew showed up and my house and we slept together and Randy came over and pretty much figured out what we were doing and now he's mad at me and Drew and I don't really talk much."

"Wow," John said as the waitress set their food down in front of them.

"Now I'm here with to have fun, like I did before I started having feelings for either of them."

"So, your feelings for the two are gone?"

Alexa shook her head, "Not at all, I just don't feel like dealing with the drama. With Drew it's all about apologizing, that's all he does anymore. With Randy it's all about partying, we never spend any real time together. I know I'm going to end up with one of them, it's just a matter of which one changes first."

"Which one do you hope it is?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "I honestly don't know."

"If you want my opinion I think you should go with Randy," John said.

Alexa smiled, "Did he send you on this dinner with me so you could put in a good word?"

John laughed, "No, actually Randy hasn't said anything about why the two of you are on bad terms. I just know how he feels about you. He's liked you for awhile and him cheating on you was probably to cover up some problem he was having at the time. All he's been doing since you've been gone is getting drunk and showing up at people's hotel rooms talking about you."

Alexa sighed, "And why shouldn't I pick Drew?"

"He's been married before, and he's got a girlfriend now so I'm sure he's not even an option anymore."

"Oh," Alexa was taken aback; Drew hadn't said anything about having a girlfriend. "You met her?"

"Yeah, at a party about a week ago. He introduced her, said her name was Morgan or something."

Alexa put on a fake smile, "Well that's good for him. I'm done here, you ready to head out?"

"Yeah," John stood up and put the money on the table to pay the check. "I didn't mean to upset you, I really thought you knew about Drew," John said as the two got in the car.

"Nope, but I guess it's good that you told me," Alexa said. "Thank you John, it was nice to get out and talk…even though the topic was Drew and Randy. I needed someone else's advice on it."

"You're very welcome," John drove back to the hotel and pulled up to valet, handing the guy the keys. "I'll see you in the next town," John smiled.

"Yes you will," Alexa said. "We need to hang out more."

"Yes we do," John said.

"Good night John," Alexa said.

"Good night," John hugged Alexa made his way to the elevator that would take him to his floor.

As Alexa got on the elevator she pulled out her phone, **'Thanks for telling me about your girlfriend. The secrets never stop.' **Alexa got off the elevator and walked to her room; she slipped her room key in the slot and opened her door. Tossing her phone and purse on the bed Alexa made her way over to her suitcase and grabbed some clothes for bed and put them on. As she climbed in bed she saw the light in the corner of her Blackberry blinking, signaling a received text message.

'**How'd you find out?' **she read.

'**So it is true.' **She responded.

'**Can we talk about this in person?'**

Alexa sighed as she answered, **'It's 2 a.m. you should stay with her.' **Alexa plugged her phone into the charger and put her phone on the night stand before rolling over and going to sleep.

About two hours later Alexa heard a knock on her door, she slowly got out of bed still half asleep and walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole she saw Drew standing there, she sighed before opening the door.

"You weren't answering my text messages," he said. "Can I come in?"

"It's four in the morning Drew; this can wait till another time."

"Just hear me out and then I'll leave," he said. "Please."

Alexa sighed and opened the door a little wider, letting Drew in. Alexa took a seat on the edge of the bed as Drew stood in front of her.

"Who told you about Morgan and me?"

"Drew, you came here to explain, not question me."

Drew sighed, "Right, I met her a few weeks ago at a bar; I took her back to my hotel room and had sex with her. That was all she was supposed to be but we went out to breakfast the next morning and got to talking and I started liking her. We continued to talk on the phone and text when I left town and then one week I had her fly out to where I was so she could come on the road with me for a while. I like her, a lot."

"Then why wouldn't you tell me? You can't have a girlfriend and still say the things you say to me," Alexa asked as she stood up.

"Because I'm still in love with you, yeah I like Morgan and all but she's not you."

"No, she's not and she never will be," Alexa said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "You can leave now."

"You two are together again," Alexa heard a very drunk Randy say. She saw him holding himself up by the doorframe and walked over to help him stand straight. She helped him to the couch and sat him down on it.

"Why are you still here?" she said to Drew as she turned around.

"Oh so now you want to be alone with him?"

"Doesn't matter who I want to be alone with Drew, you have a girlfriend to go be with."

Drew shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alexa took a few deep breaths before turning to the next problem she had to deal with. As she looked down at the couch she saw Randy passed out. She placed a few things on the table with a note next to them before grabbing an extra blanket and covering Randy up before climbing back into her bed and grabbing her phone. Alexa deleted all the missed texts from drew without even reading them.

'**Stephanie and I are just getting back to our hotel room. Instead of breakfast tomorrow we'll do dinner. I love you baby girl. –dad.'**

Alexa smiled and replied to her dad, **'That's good because I've had quite the eventful night. Tell you about it at dinner. I love you too.'**

Alexa put her phone back on the nightstand and rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning, Randy slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light; the pounding headache he had didn't help at all. As he sat up on the couch he looked around, wondering whose hotel room he had ended up in this time, he looked down at the table and saw some Tylenol, a glass of water, a chocolate cupcake, and a note. He knew where he was before he even read the note.

_-Tylenol. Chocolate cupcake. Water. Cures any hangover, remember?_

_ -Alexa_

Randy smiled at the note; those three things were what he and Alexa would use every morning after a long night of partying. They never really cured the hangover even though Alexa swore it did. Randy picked up the Tylenol and out them in his mouth, washing them down with the water. Randy looked over at the bed and saw Alexa sleeping peacefully, he stared at her for a few minutes smiling before a knock at the door broke him from his trance. He quickly got up, not wanting the visitor to wake Alexa; Randy opened the door and saw Drew standing there, a dozen roses in his hand.


	11. Face It

Randy sighed, "What do you want?"

"Obviously I came to see Alexa," Drew responded.

"Well she's asleep, try again some other time," Randy said as he shut the door in Drew's face. Randy sighed and rested his forehead on the door.

"Who was that?"

Randy lifted his head and turned to see Alexa starting to sit up on the bed. "Drew," Randy walked over to the couch and started to put his shoes on. "I'll be leaving so if you want to call him and tell him he can come back you can," Randy tied both of his shoes before standing up and making his way to the door.

"You're not the only one who got hurt you know," Alexa said as she got out of bed.

"What?"

"You cheated on me, because I wouldn't go out to the club for one night," Alexa said. "When I saw you with her my whole world felt like it was falling apart. You knew how much Drew hurt me but you went ahead and hurt me ten times worse than he ever did. What happened between Drew and I at my apartment was a mistake; he text me telling me he loved me and when he showed up at my door I was hurt and confused and I just wanted to be close to someone. You have no right to hate me; at least you and I weren't together when I slept with someone else."

"If you would have talked to me about it you wouldn't have slept with anyone else at all. You just ran away and avoided me, didn't tell me where you were going or why you were leaving. You ran away from your problems, like you normally do. When things get rough for you, you go home or go to visit your mom. When someone hurts you, you run straight to your dad. This should have been something you and I sat down and discussed."

"I couldn't even look at you, much less talk to you," Alexa said, tears stinging her eyes. "There was nothing you could have said that would have justified you cheating on me."

Randy sighed, "You're right but at least I could have told you how much of a mistake it was."

"Yeah, it was such a big mistake that when she called you the text morning you bolted out of my hotel room. Did you hook up with her again after that?"

"No, she called to see if her and I could continue sleeping together whenever I had time off and I told her no. That wasn't exactly a conversation I wanted to have in front of my girlfriend and her father," Randy watched as Alexa sat back down on the bed with her back up against the headboard, pulling her knees to her chest. "Alexa I'm sorry, there's absolutely no reason behind why I slept with her other than the fact that I was drunk and you weren't around. It was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life and being a dick to you didn't help the situation at all." Randy slowly sat on the bed in front of Alexa, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me, and you did. I was really happy with you, and you ruined it. We've been best friends for years; I thought you were the one person I could trust in this world."

Randy sighed, now he was on the verge of tears. He had been in love with Alexa for years now and when he finally got the chance to be with her he ruined it over one night with some random girl. "Please, just tell me what I have to do to fix this."

"Earn back my trust," Alexa said. "I'm warning you now it's not going to be easy…"

"But it's what I have to do," Randy finished. "I promise I'll do it, I just need to know something."

"There's nothing, absolutely nothing between Drew and me," Alexa said, knowing what Randy was going to ask. "He has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I thought someone mentioned that to me before," Randy said. "He was here this morning, with a dozen roses."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I guess I have to have an actual conversation with him at some point."

Randy stood up and looked at the clock next to the bed, searching for anything to change the subject. Alexa talking to Drew wasn't something Randy was excited about "The flight to the next town is in two hours, wanna go together?"

"Yeah, I just have to shower and get my stuff together," Alexa said as she got up from the bed.

"I'm gonna go and shower and grab my luggage from my room," Randy said. "I'll come back here when I'm done."

"Okay," Alexa said. "I'll see you then."

About an hour later Alexa heard a knock on her door, before answering it she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black off the shoulder affliction shirt with a pair of black flip-flops; she had left her hair down, scrunching it, leaving her with the wet curly look. Alexa decided she looked good and walked over to the door and opened it.

"You look nice," Drew said as he let himself in the room.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Thanks. I have a flight to catch, I don't have time to argue or discuss anything right now."

Drew was about to say something when there was another knock at the door; Alexa opened it and smiled at Randy, letting him in.

"Well, now I see why you don't have time for me right now," he said.

"Drew, I told you I don't have time to get into this right now. Find me after the house show tonight and we'll sit down and talk. I think there's a lot we need to figure out."

"There's nothing to 'figure out' Alexa. You know I love you and I know you love me, plain and simple."

"No, you have a girlfriend so this is not plain and simple. Regardless of any feelings between the two of us you're with someone, not me." Alexa grabbed her luggage and rolled it to the door, looking at Randy, "Let's just go."

Drew watched as Randy and Alexa walked out of the hotel room, as the door closed behind the two of them Drew plopped down on the bed. He had a feeling that things between him and Alexa were over, for good this time.

Randy and Alexa had made it to the airport, they didn't do much talking on the way there; Alexa was beginning to get frustrated and angry with the fact that Drew couldn't take a hint and Randy was getting pissed because Drew wouldn't leave Alexa alone. Randy made himself a mental note to find Drew later on this evening and have a little talk with him.

Paul was sitting in his seat reading a magazine as he waited to board the plane, as he glanced up to make sure his flight was still on time he saw his daughter walk in with Randy. Paul stood up and walked over to his daughter.

He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "What's this all about?"

"I told you I had an eventful night last night," Alexa whispered back and smiled at her dad and they broke the hug.

"Still on for dinner tonight?" he said as the three took a seat where Paul had been sitting.

"Of course," she said. "I just have to talk to someone after the show and then I'll find you."

Later that night, Randy stood outside of Drew McIntyre's locker room debating on whether he should knock or just walk right in. After deciding that this conversation probably wasn't going to be a polite on Randy opened the door and walked in, bringing Drew, and some girl, immediately to their feet.

"We need to talk," Randy said. He didn't want to have this conversation in front of the woman he assumed was Drew's girlfriend but if that's what he had to do to get his point across than he'd do it.

"Let's step out into the hall," Drew said, knowing this wasn't a conversation that Morgan needed to hear.

"Leave Alexa alone," Randy said, getting straight to the point as soon as the exited the room.

"Why, so you can have her and cheat on her? I love her, and I know somewhere deep down inside of her she loves me."

Randy sighed, "Do you not realize that the woman sitting in your locker room right now is your girlfriend? Drew you have a girlfriend, do you honestly believe Alexa is going to be the girl on the side?"

"No, I won't be," Alexa answered, walking up behind Drew. "There's really no need in waiting till after the show to tell you this so, I'll just do it now," Alexa said. "There is no more you and I. You've betrayed me…twice. First it was the incident with my dad and now you have a girlfriend. Yeah, I love you but not enough to be the girl on the side. Stop calling me, stop showing up at my hotel, and stop trying to get back with me. We can be friends but that's as far as this relationship goes," Alexa finished. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my dad," Alexa walked away, leaving Drew standing there heartbroken and Randy standing there with a satisfied smirk.

"Face it Drew, her and I were always meant to be together," Randy turned around and walked in the direction Alexa had just headed.

**A/N: Think Alexa was too harsh? Read&Review! Thank you!**


	12. Understanding

'**I know you said you were done with me but I feel you need to know how I really feel about all this and why I do the things I do,' **Alexa re-read the text from Drew three more times as she waited for him at a small diner. It was 2 a.m. and she was tired, she spent most of the evening with her dad and Randy, having dinner first and the watching movies before heading back to her room, just to be woken up by this text from Drew. She text him back saying she would hear him out and that's when he suggested meeting up.

"Sorry, I had to get dressed and stuff, thank you for meeting me," Drew said as he took at seat across from Alexa.

"I just want to get this over with, this shit going on with you and Randy is starting to stress me out," she said. Alexa looked down at her phone as he text message alert went off, **'Laying in bed, thinking about you. I can't wait until I can hold you again.' **Alexa smiled before looking back up at Drew.

"This isn't how I wanted things to end up," he said, noticing the smile on Alexa's face. "That smile was supposed to come out because of me. I wanted to be the one to make you happy for the rest of your life."

"And you had a fair chance at that," Alexa said. "Drew, you were the first person I was ever truly and deeply in love with. I didn't want to have to ever consider my life without you, but then you took that deal with my dad and it felt as if you crushed my whole world, like I meant nothing to you. Then you made up for that mistake and I was beginning to think that I could get my old feelings for you back. Then I find out that you have a girlfriend, how could you tell me you're in love with me and you want to be with me when you're already in a relationship."

"I have her simply because I don't have you. If you had agreed to come back with me I would have dropped her that was my plan."

"So you use this poor girl as a fill-in because I'm not there? Yet another reason there is no chance for us."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop wanting you; my life is you. Answer this one question, do you care about me?"

"Yes, I do. Just not enough to be with you, and honestly Drew you don't care about me enough to be with me because you have a girlfriend. You need to let it go, if you don't fall back a little bit I guarantee you, I won't be in your life at all anymore. You need to decide if you want me if your life at all."

"I want you in my life."

"Then you have to fall back, try to be happy with Morgan, honestly happy."

"While you're happy with Randy? I guess he wins."

"This isn't about winning Drew. If you're going to look at it that way then neither one of you won, you and I are just friends and Randy has a long way to go before him and I end up together. Both of you betrayed me and lost my trust."

Drew sighed, "So I guess we'll work on friends."

"That sounds good to me," Alexa said. "Now I really need to get to bed," Alexa stood up.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the next show."

Alexa smiled politely before turning and exiting the diner.

The next day Alexa sat in the airport waiting to board the flight to the next town, which happened to be St. Louis, Randy's hometown. He had been texting her all morning asking her to stay with him rather than in a hotel room, Alexa had to keep reminding him they were taking this slow even though deep down she knew she would eventually end up at his house during the three days they were in St. Louis.

Alexa put her phone in the pocket of her hoodie and looked around for her dad, he said he was going to meet her there but she hadn't seen or heard from him all morning. Just as Alexa was about to sit back down and text her dad she saw Randy walking towards her.

"Hey, how was your night?" Randy asked as he took a seat next to Alexa.

"It was great actually, Drew and I finally came to an understanding," Alexa smiled. "He knows it's over and all we're ever going to be is friends."

Randy smiled, "Let's see how long that lasts, he's going to try something again eventually."

"Well for now I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt," she answered.

"Anyway, have you given anymore thought to staying at my house with me? You know you're going to be there hanging out with me during the next few days anyway. Why not spend the night?"

"I don't need to give it more thought because my answer is no, we're taking this slow and we both know how me spending the night with you is going to end."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're going to end up staying with me eventually."

Alexa shook her head at Randy as their flight was called.

**A/N: pretty boring and pretty short…I know but I'm going to be ending this story. The next chapter will probably be the last soooo let me get some good reviews on the story as a whole and not just this chapter. I'd like to know what you guys wanna see at the end or if you have any ideas for continuing the story or making a sequel. LET ME KNOW!**


	13. My Everything

It was their second night in St. Louis and Alexa and Randy were sitting on the couch in his living room, they had watched about four or five movies together and after the current movie they were watching they planned to order a massive amount of food from the pizzeria down the street and pig out and watch more movies for the rest of the night.

"So let's order that food, I'm starving," Alexa said as she stood up when the movie credits started to roll.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change out of these jeans real quick. Do you want something to comfy to wear?" Randy asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I think I left a pair of sweatpants here from last time I came over," Alexa said as she walked into the kitchen and got out the menu for the closest pizzeria. She dialed the number and placed the order, finishing the call when Randy walked into the kitchen.

"So what did you order?" he asked as he handed Alexa her sweatpants and one of his t-shirts.

"Mozzarella sticks, wings, potato skins, bacon, sausage, and pepperoni pizza, just about the whole menu," she smiled as she took the clothes from Randy.

"Sounds good," he smiled. "We are definitely spending most of the day at the gym tomorrow."

Alexa laughed, "That's fine with me. I'll be right back though, I wanna hop in the shower."

"Okay, I'll get the next movie ready," Randy said.

"The money for the food is in my purse," she said as she headed upstairs.

Randy laughed to himself; no matter where they were Alexa was always ready to pay for whatever they were doing, she never relied on him to pay the bill even though he did almost every time they were out. Randy sat back on the couch, leaning his head back this was the last night in St. Louis and Randy still had so much he wanted to say to Alexa; he just didn't know how to say it. Randy pulled out his cell phone and read a text message he had saved from two nights ago **'Doesn't matter how you do it, as long as she knows how you really feel'. **The text was from Alexa's dad, Randy had been telling him about his problem expressing his feelings to Alexa and that text was what he had said back. Deciding to take Paul's advice Randy stood up as he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. He slowly walked up the stairs just in time to see Alexa coming out. It amazed him that even though she was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of his over sized t-shirts with her hair in a messy bun that she could still look like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Sensing the awkwardness in the way Randy was looking at her Alexa spoke up, "Is the food here?"

Randy shook his head no, "There are some things I need to tell you though." Alexa stayed quiet signaling Randy to continue with what he had to say. "First, I love you; more than anything in the world," Randy started nervously. "I've been in love with from the first day we met as kids, you always amazed me. They way you run your mouth to men three times your size, the way you can fill a shopping cart up with a million things but walk out of the store with two items, the way you hate cheese on anything unless it's melted, everything about you makes me love you even more. I wish that night with the other women never happened because I broke the most important promise I ever made to you; to never hurt you. I told you I would protect you from anyone but I failed to protect you from myself. Alexa I swear if you give me one more chance I will not fuck it up, I need you with me for the rest of my life. I want you to be my best friend, my girlfriend, my wife, the mother of my children; my everything. Please give me one more chance."

Alexa looked at Randy, tears forming in her eyes. She was officially speechless so she did the only thing that she could think of right now.

Alexa walked over to Randy and wrapped her arms around his neck, Randy placed both hands on her hips and Alexa crashed her lips to Randy's. No words were needed between the two that night, the kiss said it all. They were made for each other, and nothing could ever come between them.

**A/N: Well that's all folks, if you liked it maybe I could consider giving you guys a sequel? Review and let me know if you want part two!**


End file.
